La redención de una diosa
by Emperor92
Summary: Todos tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad, incluido los dioses. Ubicada después de "The Last", Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata son llamados por Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki para cuidar la reencarnación de la poderosa Kaguya Otsutsuki e instruirle en este mundo. Ahora los ninjas deberán cuidarla como una hija mientras ellos aprenden a fortalecer y mejorar sus propias relaciones.
1. Chapter 1

**La redención de una diosa**

 **1.- La reencarnación**

Era un día normal en la aldea de la hoja. Desde lo acontecido en la guerra, la paz había regresado al mundo de los shinobis. Pero en el ambiente, algo parecía perturbar al héroe de la guerra ninja. Esa tarde, mientras el solo se ocultaba en el horizonte, una joven pareja paseaba por el parque. Su amor desbordaba en todo el ambiente. De repente, sus miradas apreciaron a una querida amiga suya de cabello rosado. Al parecer, su mente estaba en otro lado.

\- Sakura-chan – hablo el rubio a su amiga

\- Naruto, Hinata, no los vi – dijo la chica mientras se giraba para verlos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura-chan? – pregunto Hinata preocupada

\- Nada, solo pensaba algunas cosas…

\- ¿Sobre Sasuke? – interrumpió el rubio, sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Si – dijo la peli rosa bajando la mirada – creí que se quedaría aquí cuando vino a la aldea

Había pasado un mes desde que Naruto y sus amigos habían salvado al mundo de que la luna se estrellara con la tierra y le hicieran ver la verdad a Toneri. Al término de la misión, Kakashi informo a sus antiguos aprendices que Sasuke había ayudado a la aldea al destruir un meteoro que amenazaba con destruir todo el lugar, además de haber traído de regreso a Hiashi Hyuga. La noticia impacto a los ninjas, sobre todo a Sakura, pero le hubiera gustado que su amado se quedara más tiempo para hablar. Los jóvenes amigos se quedaron conversando en el parque hasta que la noche cubrió por completo el lugar. Cuando se disponían a despedirse y a retirarse, una inmensa esfera de luz apareció frente a ellos. Esta pronunciaba sus nombres y sin poder reaccionar, una inmensa luz los cubrió por completo.

Al abrir los ojos, los tres se encontraban dentro de un enorme castillo cubierto de cierta oscuridad. Al momento, Hinata lo reconoció como el castillo de Toneri, dejando a los otros chicos muy sorprendidos. En eso, otro destello apareció al lado de ellos y de él, salió Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura no pudo contener la emoción y fue rápido a su lado, lo cual sorprendió al ninja viajero.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto el peli negro totalmente sorprendido - ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la peli rosa a su lado

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo teme – dijo el rubio acercándose a su amigo – por cierto gracias por proteger la aldea en mi ausencia

\- Y gracias por ayudar a mi padre Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata de manera formal mientras hacia una reverencia

\- Solo hice lo que era correcto – dijo Sasuke con la seriedad de siempre - ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Están en mi castillo, descendiente de Indra – se escuchó una voz frente a ellos

Apareciendo en el acto, se encontraba Toneri Otsutsuki, vistiendo su habitual túnica blanca y con sus ojos cerrados. Sasuke se apresuró a sacar su espada, pero Naruto lo detuvo diciendo que no era malo, aunque cambio de opinión al ver como este se acercaba a Hinata y le daba un beso en su mano, despertando los celos del rubio.

\- ¿Tú nos trajiste Toneri-kun? – pregunto Hinata preocupada, mientras sostenía a su novio

\- Y no vuelvas a acercarte a Hinata – dijo Naruto totalmente celoso

\- Descuida Naruto, descendiente de Ashura, comprendo que la princesa Byakugan no corresponde mis sentimientos y de nuevo me disculpo por lo ocurrido hace tiempo – dijo el peli blanco – y no, yo no los traje, fueron ellos

Al decir esto, dos siluetas se aparecieron frente a los chicos en un destello. Frente a ellos se encontraban Hagoromo y Hamura Otsutsuki, flotando y muy viejos. Ambos desprendían cierta energía.

\- El Sabio de los Seis Caminos y su hermano – dijo sorprendida Sakura

\- Es bueno ver que se encuentran bien hijos míos – dijo Hagoromo hacia Naruto y Sasuke

\- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, princesa Byakugan – saludo Hamura a Hinata

\- El honor es mío Hamura-sama – dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia

\- Es increíble que mi hijo decidiera unirse con tu ultima descendiente – dijo Hagoromo a su hermano

\- Te equivocas hermano – dijo Hamura – mi último descendiente es el joven Toneri, pero la princesa Byakugan es la última de mi legado Hyuga y el Byakugan

\- Jajaja, que sorpresa la mía – rio el viejo _Rikudo Sennin_ dejando a los demás totalmente apenados

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Sasuke impaciente

\- Como siempre impulsivo Indra – dijo Hagoromo hacia Sasuke – descuiden, síganos

Los dos espíritus junto a Toneri empezaron a caminar por un gran pasillo. Al llegar, Hinata reconoció la habitación donde alguna vez estuvo su hermana prisionera, pero la cama, parecía tener a alguien más. Hamura les hizo una seña para que se acercaran a ver hacia la cama. Retiraron una cortina de seda que protegía el lugar y al hacerlo, todos quedaron asustados. En la cama, se encontraba una versión infantil de Kaguya Otsutsuki. Tenía las mismas facciones, excepto por la ausencia de su tercer ojo y tenía la apariencia de una niña de ocho años. Sasuke y Naruto rápidamente se prepararon a atacarla, pero fueron detenidos por los respectivos hijos de Kaguya. Una vez calmados, todos tomaron asiento en una pequeña sala de estar que se encontraba en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Naruto aun preocupado

\- Les explicare a detalle todo – dijo Hagoromo mientras se rascaba su larga barba – como saben, en el pasado, mi hermano y yo sellamos el cuerpo de la bestia de diez colas dentro de la luna. Junto con ella, también se encontraba parte del alma de nuestra madre Kaguya

\- Cuando ustedes la volvieron a sellar, esa parte murió de forma permanente – continuo Hamura – sin embargo, cuando la luna fue partida a la mitad y se impregno del Chakra de Naruto y de Toneri, hizo que su alma despertara de nuevo. Consecuentemente, nuestras almas también volvieron a despertar

\- Pero al despertar, creo un cuerpo nuevo, en otras palabras, reencarno – dijo Hagoromo - Toneri la encontró en el altar de su familia como una bebe. Al principio estábamos como ustedes, no queríamos arriesgarnos y decidimos matarla.

\- Pero al sentir su energía, descubrimos que todo rastro de sus poderes pasados había desaparecido por completo, incluido al llamado _"Zetsu Negro"_ – dijo Hamura – por lo que decidimos darle una segunda oportunidad

\- Sabemos que nuestra madre no era malvada en un principio – dijo Hagoromo – fue manipulada por la maldad del pasado y el poder la corrompió. Ahora que ya no tiene ese poder, conserva parte de su conciencia y un crecimiento acelerado que le dimos con nuestras energías. En solo un mes, alcanzo la edad de ocho

\- La idea principal era que se quedara permanentemente en la luna junto a Toneri, pero al morir el, la soledad podría corromperla de nuevo. Es por eso que los llamamos a ustedes – dijo Hamura señalando a los cuatro ninjas de la hoja

\- ¿Por qué nosotros? – pregunto Sakura incrédula

\- Bueno, Naruto y Sasuke ya se enfrentaron a ella, además, es como su abuela – dijo Hagoromo con una sonrisa

\- Te elegí a ti, princesa Byakugan, por la determinación que me demostraste al detener a Toneri de cometer un error – dijo Hamura – la chica con súper fuerza tenía la casualidad de estar presente cuando la traje a usted y al chico de cabello rubio

\- Entiendo - dijo Sakura totalmente deprimida

\- No estoy del todo conforme con esta idea – dijo Sasuke levantándose del lugar – nos piden que eduquemos a una diosa que casi destruye al mundo por un capricho…

\- Sasuke, no puedes juzgarla ahora que es una niña – dijo Naruto levantándose de su lugar en modo desafiante – se lo que hizo, pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad…

\- Eso lo sé "usuratonkachi" – dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Naruto – después de todo, tú me diste una segunda oportunidad – el chico respiro profundo y dirigió la vista hacia los viejos espíritus – aceptare, con la condición de que permitan que Sakura también me ayude, si dejo todo en manos del dobe, podría arruinar todo

\- ¡Oye! – dijo Naruto indignado, pero alegre por la decisión de su amigo

\- Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura totalmente ruborizada de que Sasuke la aceptara a su lado, aunque sea por esta misión

\- De acuerdo, entonces así será – dijo Hagoromo

Después de eso, determinaron que viviría en la tierra para aprender todo sobre el mundo Shinobi, control de sus poderes, modo de comportarse y socialización. Naruto y Sasuke adquirieron un pergamino con un sello que bloqueaba parte de su energía, de esta forma, ella aprendería poco a poco a controlar sus poderes. Hinata y Sakura estaban emocionadas por la idea de tener una pequeña niña para cuidar, como si de una hija se tratara. Al momento que terminaban todos los planes, Toneri se acercó con la pequeña Kaguya despierta, pero aun con sueño. Ella se quedó viendo a los dos jóvenes ninjas y luego a las chicas. En eso se acercó a Hinata y le pidió que se agachara a su altura.

\- Disculpa – dijo la pequeña peli blanca - ¿Tú eres mi mama?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Hinata toda sorprendida

\- Porque tienes los mismos ojos que yo – dijo la pequeña con inocencia

\- No soy tu mama, pero puedes llamarme Hinata One-san ¿Qué te parece?

\- De acuerdo Onechan – dijo la pequeña Otsutsuki con una sonrisa inocente

\- Yo soy Sakura, y también puedes llamarme One-san – dijo Sakura colocándose a su altura

\- Es un gusto Onechan

\- Mi nombre es Naruto y él es Sasuke, puedes decirnos Oni-san si quieres – dijo el rubio mientras saludaba a la pequeña con una sonrisa

\- ¿Naruto y Sasuke? – dijo la pequeña que empezó a dudar asustando a todos los presentes – son bonitos nombres – respondió al fin la pequeña, calmando a todos

\- Kaguya – dijo Toneri – ahora ellos te cuidaran, yo debo quedarme aquí. Promete que serás buena niña, sobre todo con la señorita Hinata – este último comentario hizo despertar los celos de Naruto otra vez

\- Lo prometo tío Toneri – dijo la pequeña mientras recibía un bolso lleno de varios libros

\- Bien, buena suerte jóvenes, esperemos que no tengan problemas y denle la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida – dijo Hamura mientras un destello aparecía frente a los jóvenes ninjas y aparecían de nuevo en el parque, en compañía de la pequeña niña.

Ahora que los cuatro ninjas estaban reunidos, se disponían a realizar su nueva misión, pero en ese momento, una pregunta surgió frente a la situación: ¿Dónde viviría la pequeña?

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos compañeros, este es el primer capitulo de un nuevo proyecto, espero su mas sincera opinion y espero que sea de su agrado. al igual que las demas, tomara su tiempo de actualizacion. Tambien les deseo que pases a leer mis otras historias, en fin, gracias y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	2. Chapter 2

**La redención de una diosa**

 **2.- Una casa para Kaguya**

Era de noche en el parque, bajo la luz de una lámpara, en una banca del parque, una pequeña niña jugaba con una muñeca con pequeño vestido color blanco, mientras cuatro jóvenes hablaban cerca de ella con mucha intriga.

\- Si ella va a mi casa, todos empezaran a sospechar algo por sus ojos – dijo Hinata

\- Mi departamento es muy pequeño para ella – dijo Naruto

\- Yo no dormiré con ella – dijo Sasuke sin poner más pretextos

\- Supongo que será en mi casa – dijo Sakura toda resignada – pero debemos turnarnos para que duerma en otras partes

\- Mañana que hablemos con Kakashi-Sensei, podremos plantearnos más soluciones – dijo Naruto

\- Bien, nos reuniremos mañana a las 9:00 a.m. frente a las oficinas del Hokage – dijo Sasuke – iré a dormir en el complejo Uchiha…

\- Nada de eso, vendrás conmigo, así podremos conversar teme – dijo Naruto mientras lo abrazaba de manera amistosa

\- Tsk, como quieras

\- Bien, vamos primero a acompañar a las chicas – dijo Naruto tomando la mano de su novia

\- Kaguya-chan – hablo Sakura – ya nos vamos

\- Como digas Onechan – dijo la pequeña peli blanca que se ponía de pie y tomaba su bolso con algunos libros y ropas

Sakura cargo a Kaguya cuando noto que ya estaba muy cansada. Al llegar a la casa de la peli rosa, se despidieron recordando su reunión de mañana. Sakura se aseguró que sus padres estuvieran dormidos y con cautela llevo a la pequeña a su habitación. Le coloco una ropa para dormir y la llevo a su cama. La pequeña cayó dormida de manera muy rápida en la cama. Sakura decidió tomar un baño para refrescarse. Al salir, vio a la pequeña aun dormida, pero tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sakura se recostó a su lado y al colocarse frente a ella, la pequeña se aferró a su compañera de cama.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kaguya-chan? – pegunto la peli rosa con nerviosismo

\- Tengo miedo – dijo la pequeña

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

\- No conozco a nadie aquí, ¿y si no les agrado? – dijo Kaguya muy nerviosa

\- Descuida – dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabecita – te prometo que nadie te molestara o se las verán conmigo

\- Gracias Sakura-Onechan. Te quiero – dijo la pequeña haciendo que un instinto maternal brotara en la peli rosa

\- Yo también te quiero, ahora descansa – dijo Sakura – mañana será otro día

Las dos se quedaron dormidas, dominadas por una enorme tranquilidad. Al amanecer, Sakura se levantó sin despertar a la pequeña que aun dormía. Fue a buscar un cambio de ropa para ella y para Kaguya, pero entre las ropas empacadas por Toneri, solo había vestidos muy ceremoniales, lo cual no era apropiado para una niña. Sin más, tuvo que elegir el más adecuado, en eso la pequeña despertó y Sakura le ayudo a vestirse. Una vez arregladas, bajaron a la cocina. Sin ser vistas, Sakura tomo unas cuantas frutas del cesto en la mesa del comedor y salió de su casa despidiéndose rápido de sus padres sin decir nada más, dejando a los dos muy confundidos.

\- ¿Qué fruta te gusta Kaguya? – pregunto Sakura mostrando varias opciones a la pequeña

\- Mmm, creo que las manzanas son mis favoritas, sobre todo las rojas – dijo la pequeña con mucha educación

\- ¿Desayunabas de estas en tu otra casa?

\- La verdad, toda nuestra comida era preparada – dijo la pequeña tomando la manzana – nunca he comido una manzana entera

\- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba – dijo la peli rosa muy confundida

\- ¿A dónde vamos Sakura-Onechan?

\- Iremos a que conozcas al Hokage – dijo Sakura señalando la roca Hokage y la oficina debajo de ella – él es el líder de la aldea

\- Entiendo, como mi tío Toneri es el rey de su castillo

\- Más o menos, solo que la aldea es más grande y hay más familias

\- Debe ser muy difícil – dijo la pequeña mientras mordía la manzana

Al llegar a la entrada, Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban ahí y al momento, Hinata llego llevando un bolso con ropa para Kaguya. Los cuatro entraron, cubriendo a la pequeña para no ser vista por nadie. Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage, los primeros en entrar fueron Naruto y Sasuke, para suavizar las cosas. Dentro, se hallaba su viejo maestro, totalmente solo, detrás de mucho papeleo.

\- Hola chicos, es bueno verlos – dijo el peli plateado - ¿Cuándo llegaste Sasuke?

\- Llegue anoche – dijo el Uchiha con seriedad

\- Lo bueno es que estas bien, ahora debo asignarte otra misión, asi que dame unos días…

\- No será necesario Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo – ya estamos en una misión en estos momentos

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de misión? – pregunto el Hokage un poco sorprendido

\- Para decirle – dijo Naruto – es necesario que guarde un poco la calma

\- Mmm, no sé qué planeas, pero de acuerdo, te seguiré el juego

\- De acuerdo. ¡Pasen chicas! – dijo Naruto hacia afuera

Al oír eso, Sakura y Hinata entraron y al hacerse a un lado, apareció Kaguya terminando de comer su manzana. Al verla, Kakashi entro en shock al reconocer a la antigua diosa destructora y malvada, pero los jóvenes ninjas le hicieron ver que no había peligro. Después de informar sobre su resurrección y las intenciones del Sabio de los seis caminos y su hermano para que tenga una nueva vida, además del inconveniente de su hogar, Kakashi tuvo mucho que pensar y después de un rato, decidió planear con todos sobre lo que harían. Después de unas horas, los jóvenes estaban frente al escritorio del Hokage mientras la pequeña estaba sentada en un rincón leyendo un libro sobre cuentos infantiles.

\- Bien – empezó a hablar Kakashi – tenemos la ventaja que nadie, además de nosotros sabe sobre ella y su apariencia, eso nos permitirá disimular, pero tampoco es para que salga mucho de su hogar

\- ¿Con quién puede vivir? – pregunto Naruto

\- Obviamente Sakura no podrá ocultarla siempre y en el complejo Hyuga sería un peligro, además que sus departamentos son pequeños muchachos – dijo el Hokage

\- Bueno, no me da el dinero para comprar una casa propia – dijo el rubio todo deprimido

\- Naruto, tú tienes una casa propia

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – dijo el rubio totalmente sorprendido

\- La casa que perteneció a tus padres, es totalmente tuya, solamente está abandonada, así que si quieres, pueden usarla para que vivan los cinco bajo el mismo techo o se turnen para cuidar de Kaguya – explico Kakashi

\- ¿Por qué nunca se me dijo de eso? – dijo Naruto totalmente sorprendido

\- Nunca lo preguntaste – se excuso el peli plateado – todos pueden apoyar a Naruto con la limpieza y cada uno se encargara del cuidado y entrenamiento de Kaguya

\- ¿Qué haremos con las otras aldeas? – pregunto Sasuke

\- Mientras no les afecte, no hay problema – dijo Kakashi

\- Entonces, ya está decidido – dijo Sakura – ahora, debemos ir a limpiar y a comprar comida y ropa para Kaguya

\- Yo te acompaño – dijo Hinata

\- Entonces Sasuke y yo empezaremos la limpieza – dijo Naruto

\- No vine a limpiar, vine a vigilar a… - pero antes de terminar su frase, sintió que alguien jalaba su capa

\- Sasuke-Onisan, yo le ayudare a limpiar si quiere – dijo Kaguya quien lo miraba con inocencia – mi tío Toneri me enseñó a mantener mi habitación limpia ¿Puedo ayudarles?

\- Tsk. Descuida – dijo el Uchiha desviando la mirada – yo puedo hacerlo

\- Además – dijo Sakura apoyando a Sasuke – debemos ir a comprarte ropa ¿Quieres venir con Hinata y conmigo?

\- De acuerdo onechan – dijo la pequeña

\- Bien, entonces cuídenla y si necesitan otra cosa, no duden en venir a hablar conmigo – dijo el Hokage despidiéndose de los ninjas

\- Gracias Kakashi-sensei – dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta para salir, en eso, la pequeña Kaguya miraba al peli blanco

\- Usted…- empezó a verlo la peli blanca con una expresión seria, alertando a los demás – debe ser muy fuerte para ser el líder de todas las personas

\- No pequeña – dijo Kakashi mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – solo me preocupo por ellos y los protejo

\- De acuerdo – dijo Kaguya mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura y Hinata

Todos salieron de la torre de Hokage y se quedaron conversando afuera.

\- El teme y yo iremos a limpiar la nueva casa y revisaremos todo – dijo Naruto

\- Entonces nosotros compraremos comida y ropa para Kaguya – dijo Sakura – iremos con ustedes al terminar

\- No tardaremos mucho – dijo Hinata – les ayudaremos al llegar

\- Descuida – dijo el rubio – ya habremos terminado para cuando lleguen ¿Verdad Sasuke?

\- Perdemos el tiempo mientras coqueteas con tu novia – dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la residencia Uzumaki

\- ¡Oye espérame! – grito Naruto tratando de alcanzar a su amigo

\- Hinata-Onechan ¿Qué es novia? – pregunto la peli blanca confusa

\- N-no es importante – dijo Hinata toda nerviosa

Mientras las chicas se dirigían a hacer las compras, el dúo de chicos llego a la residencia Uzumaki, la cual era muy grande. Al abrirla, notaron que todo estaba en su lugar, solo había mucho polvo. Abrieron las ventanas y las puertas para que el aire refrescara el lugar. Cada ninja empezó a sacudir varios muebles y estantes, quitando el polvo de todo el lugar. Naruto empezó a limpiar el piso superior, encontrando una pequeña oficina de su padre, llena de pergaminos, armas y fotos, haciendo que lo invadiera la nostalgia. Al ver una foto de sus padres juntos, por un momento se imagino a Hinata posando junto a él en una foto como pareja, lo cual lo lleno de felicidad. Mientras, Sasuke sacudía un mueble usando un trapo seco. En eso, noto una foto del padre de Naruto, junto a varios representantes de clanes, entre ellos su padre. Al principio, se intrigo, recordando el pasado de su clan. Dio una vista a todo lo que le rodeaba, preguntándose si el merecía una vida como esa. De pronto escucho los pasos del rubio bajando por las escaleras y coloco la foto en su lugar.

\- Mi padre sí que tenía muchos pergaminos con técnicas increíbles – dijo Naruto colocando una caja polvorienta sobre una mesa

\- ¡Idiota! Acabo de limpiar esa mesa – dijo Sasuke con ojos de furia

\- Per-perdón, no era mi intención – se disculpo el rubio, pero vio que su compañero se quedó fijo acercándose a la caja

\- ¿Tus padres tenían esto? – dijo Sasuke tomando una foto de la caja

\- ¿Qué es? – al verla el rubio, se sorprendió.

En la foto, estaban los padres de Naruto, al lado de Mikoto Uchiha, la cual cargaba a un bebe en manos y a su lado, un pequeño niño, el cual no era más que Itachi. Sasuke no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, hasta que su amigo se acercó, haciendo una seña con su mirada para decirle que conservara la fotografía, a lo cual, el solo asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso, siguieron limpiando y sacudiendo todo a su alrededor.

\- Entonces – dijo Naruto hacia su compañero - ¿aún le guardas rencor?

\- No – respondió Sasuke sin desviar la vista de su labor – es una niña inocente ahora

\- Ella busca la redención por sus actos y por amor a sus hijos – dijo Naruto pensativo

\- Hasta una madre puede equivocarse – dijo el Uchiha reflexionando – por eso son especiales

\- Entonces, ¿Vamos a entrenarla? – pregunto el rubio

\- A su tiempo, yo aún tengo algo que hacer

\- Sakura-chan estaría feliz si te quedaras

\- Eso lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo – dijo Sasuke – hasta entonces, hare lo que pueda para hacerla feliz

\- De acuerdo – sonrió el rubio satisfecho

Después de unas horas, ambos chicos terminaron exaustos por la limpieza. Mientras esperaban a las chicas, Naruto leía viejos pergaminos con técnicas inventadas por su padre, dejándolo maravillado, mientras que Sasuke leía viejos archivos con información de los Uchihas, en especial, sobre su familia, aprendiendo un poco de la historia de su clan. Después de un rato, las chicas llegaron, quedando impresionadas por la labor de los chicos, pero esta desapareció, al verlos totalmente empolvados y sentados en la sala con mucha tranquilidad. Hinata y Sakura empezaron a preparar la cena, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke peleaban por querer tomar un baño primero, divirtiendo un poco a la pequeña. Ya llegada la noche, todos se encontraban cenando. Naruto alababa la cocina de su hermosa novia, mientras que ella se sonrojaba, mientras Sakura se apegaba mucho a Sasuke, tratando de llamar su atención en vano, mientras Kaguya quedaba impresionada por la comida, la cual era muy diferente a la que comía con Toneri. Terminada la cena, Kaguya se retiró a leer uno de sus libros, mientras sus cuidadores hablaban en el comedor con un poco de té.

\- Hay tres habitaciones – dijo Naruto – en uno pueden dormir Hinata y Sakura-chan, Kaguya puede dormir en otro y…

\- Supongo que compartiré habitación contigo – dijo Sasuke resignado – si no hay de otra…

\- Tranquilo teme – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo al Uchiha – eres un invitado en mi casa, bueno de mis padres, así que no es necesario que te tortures. Duerme en una habitación y yo volveré a mi departamento

\- Naruto-kun – hablo la oji perla preocupada

\- ¿Acaso crees que aprovechare tu casa de esta forma? – dijo Sasuke un poco enojado – no me trates como si fuera un rey…

\- ¡Te trato como mi amigo! – dijo Naruto levantando la voz, dejando a todos sorprendidos – sé que no estarás aquí mucho tiempo, pero quiero que lo disfrutes y descanses lo necesario

\- Naruto… - dijo Sakura muy sorprendida

\- Esta casa, ni siquiera yo la conocía hasta ahora – empezo a reflexionar el rubio – pero se convirtió en el hogar de una pequeña niña y quiero que lo disfrute, al igual que ustedes, porque seremos una familia para ella

\- Entonces tú también debes estar aquí para ella – dijo Sasuke – no te alteres tanto, lo mejor será pensar las cosas…

\- Lo mejor sería dormir en parejas – dijo Hinata toda apenada – Yo con Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan con Sasuke-kun

\- … supongo que eso estaría bien – dijo Sakura toda apenada, pero agradecida por la idea de su amiga

\- Tsk, bien, aunque preferiría dormir en la sala – dijo Sasuke totalmente derrotado

Después de eso, cada pareja tomo una habitación. Las chicas llevaron a Kaguya a su nueva habitación y le explicaron que si necesitaba algo, debía pedírselo a ellos. Después de un rato jugando con ella, la peli blanca se quedó dormida. Cada chica se dispuso a dormir, sin poder ocultar sus rostros totalmente ruborizados. Hinata llego a la habitación donde su novio se hallaba sentado al borde de la cama viendo una foto, pues la habitación había pertenecido a sus padres. Después de recostarse y apagar las luces, ambos estaban tan apenados que no eran capaces de verse de frente, pero queriendo romper el hielo, ambos voltearon por completo y sus miradas fueron suficientes para quedar totalmente hipnotizados por la mirada del otro. Después de compartir unas cuantas palabras por lo ocurrido en el día y algunos besos y cariños, ambos durmieron juntos en un abrazo.

Mientras, Sakura entro en la habitación, para encontrar a su compañero ya dormido, dándole la espalda. Sabiendo cómo era e Uchiha, solo apago las luces y se recostó. Miraba su espalda, queriendo que volteara y la viera, pero dándose por vencida, se acercó lentamente a su oído y con delicadeza le dijo: _"Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun"_ y después de esto, le dio la espalda. Pero antes de quedar totalmente dormida, un brazo se extendió sobre ella, abrigándola y empezó a sentir una respiración detrás de su cuello. Antes de poder voltear, sintió una respiración en su oído y después lo escucho: _"Buenas noches, Sakura. Si te volteas, me iré de inmediato"_. Esas palabras bastaron para que el corazón de la peli rosa, se tranquilizara y pudiera conciliar el tan esperado sueño. Y por primera vez, en esa casa, los jóvenes ninjas disfrutaron de un agradable descanso, preparándose para un nuevo día, en compañía de la pequeña Kaguya.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Buenas queridos lectores y compañeros lectores. Con un feo retraso, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta intrigante y facinante historia. Debo admitir, que es un gran reto pensar en una personalidad para Kaguya, no quiero hacerla tan inocente como Himawari, asi que ya se me ocurrira algo. Adelanto, solo seran como minimo seis capitulos de esta historia, ya que no deseo alargarla. Son libres de opinar sobre la historia, aportar sus ideas, las cuales seran bien recibidas y se agradecera por cada una. En fin, tambien los invito a pasar por mi perfil y leer mis otras historias. Prometo un capitulo nuevo para la hisotria de Himawari, mientras que de los ninjas caballero, aun esta en un lapso de espera por busqueda de inspiracion.**

 **Sin mas, me despido, dando gracias de nuevo por tod y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	3. Chapter 3

**La redención de una diosa**

 **3.- Aprendiendo a ser padres de una diosa**

El sol empezó a mostrar su luz a través de las ventanas de la inmensa mansión Uzumaki. Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir la intensidad del sol en su rostro. Al voltear a buscar a su compañero de cama, se encontró totalmente sola, aunque no se sorprendía por ello, pues conocía a la perfección a su amado. Se sentó al borde de la cama y escucho ruidos que provenían del baño de la habitación. Al abrirse la puerta, vio el torso lavado de su compañero mientras una toalla cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo y con otra toalla secaba su cabello. La pobre peli rosa, no pudo más que sonrojarse ante tan maravilloso espectáculo y daba gracias al cielo que le permitiera ver tan bello cuerpo, según su criterio.

\- Si ya dejaste de babear – dijo el Uchiha muy fríamente – deberías tomar un baño. Hinata ya se levantó a hacer el desayuno

\- No tienes que ser muy malo Sasuke-kun – dijo la chica muy apenada – además es normal reaccionar así

\- ¿Eres una pervertida o algo así? – respondió mientras mostraba una sonrisa en forma de burla

\- ¡Oye! No me compares con Naruto – dijo la chica, mientras escuchaba desde el pasillo como alguien estornudaba y después tocaban a la puerta

\- ¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Teme! Si ya despertaron, buenos días – dijo el rubio sin nada de delicadeza - ¿Alguien dijo algo sobre mí?

\- Nada fuera de lo normal Dobe, ya vamos para allá – respondió Sasuke con superioridad

\- Como quieras – fue lo último que se escuchó de Naruto

\- Solo espero que no haya molestado a la pobre de Hinata – dijo Sakura pensativa

\- Ya suficiente tortura sufrió por dormir con ese atarantado

\- Bueno… ellos ya son pareja Sasuke-kun. Creo que es algo más o menos normal

\- Quien diría que la tímida de Hinata se fijaría en ese tonto…

\- Pero hacen una bonita pareja…

\- Lo sé – dijo Sasuke mientras terminaba de vestirse – después de todo, el merece ser feliz…

\- Tú también Sasuke-kun. No lo olvides – dijo Sakura mientras entraba al baño para tomar una ducha, dejando a su compañero un poco inquieto.

Mientras, en la habitación de Kaguya, la pequeña despertó y se sorprendió de ver a su tío Toneri sentado al borde de la cama con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días tío Toneri, ¿vino a visitarme? – pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad

\- Solo quería saber cómo te trataban estas personas – dijo el peli blanco con curiosidad

\- Son muy buenos conmigo tío. Pero Sasuke-onisan es un poco serio

\- ¿Te ha tratado mal?

\- No tío Toneri, pero quisiera que hablara más conmigo

\- Descuida mi pequeña – dijo Toneri mientras acariciaba su cabeza – ellos son buenas personas, en especial Hinata. Recuerda que si en algún momento quieres volver conmigo, solo tienes que usar el sello que te di, y vendré de inmediato, ¿entendido?

\- Si tío Toneri – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

\- Bien, debo irme y no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es un secreto – al decir esto, desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando a Kaguya muy sorprendida

Al recuperarse de la sorpresa, la pequeña se vistió con una ropa que le prepararon las chicas y bajo tranquilamente al comedor, donde todos la esperaban. Todos la recibieron con una sonrisa, excepto el Uchiha de siempre. Kaguya quedo fascinada por el desayuno que le preparo Hinata, en especial por lo delicioso que estaba. Todos desayunaron con tranquilidad mientras la pequeña hacia sencillas preguntas sobre la casa y sus anteriores dueños, lo cual dejo un poco nervioso a Naruto. Después del desayuno, Kaguya fue a la sala a leer, mientras los chicos hablaban sobre lo que debían hacer.

\- Ya hable con mi padre sobre la situación, sin revelar la identidad de Kaguya – dijo Hinata

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – pregunto curiosa Sakura

\- Que era una niña de una aldea muy lejana. Kakashi-sama me ayudo con la historia

\- Mis padres creen que me quede a dormir contigo, tendré que decir algo parecido a eso

\- Bien, sobre el tiempo que la cuidaremos – dijo Naruto – Hinata y yo somos los que más tiempo tenemos.

\- Es verdad – argumento Sakura pensativa – tuve suerte que hoy domingo es mi día libre en el hospital. Mañana debo reportarme con lady Tsunade a mi trabajo. Pero tratare de ajustar mi horario

\- También debo aceptar misiones para ganar más dinero para comida y otras cosas – comento el rubio – aunque ahorraríamos más si…

\- ¡Nada de ramen instantáneo! – gritaron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

\- *suspiro* que malos son – dijo Naruto totalmente deprimido – si lo probara, estaría de acuerdo conmigo

\- Queremos que crezca bien, no que adquiera tus malos hábitos dobe – dijo Sasuke

\- El ramen instantáneo no es un mal hábito teme…

\- Concéntrense – dijo Sakura un poco desesperada – pediré un nuevo horario en el hospital para tener las tardes libres y así Hinata también descanse

\- No te preocupes por mi Sakura-chan – dijo Hinata – con esto que hago, se considera una misión, así que yo también podre aportar a la situación

\- Dentro de unos días saldré de viaje, así que también aportare a mi manera – dijo Sasuke

\- Bien, por mientras, conseguiré una copia de la llave de la casa para cada uno – dijo el rubio – ahora, solo falta lo que cada uno le enseñara. El sabio dijo que tenía que aprender a manejar sus poderes

\- Yo puedo enseñarle a concentrar su chakra – dijo Sakura

\- Yo puedo enseñarle lo básico de defensa personal – dijo Hinata

\- El teme y yo nos encargaremos de los jutsus y otras cosas – dijo Naruto – debemos esforzarnos por ella

\- Como digas – dijo Sasuke con su típica seriedad.

 **Tres semanas después…**

En tres semanas, las cosas se habían ajustado un poco en la residencia Otsutsuki (recibió ese nombre por Kaguya a votación de todos, que peleaban por que fuera Uzumaki o Uchiha). Sakura había conseguido un nuevo horario de trabajo, dejándole las tardes libres, eso sí, debía compensar parte del horario trabajando también los domingos y atendiendo emergencias cuando fuera requerido. Hinata pasaba las mañanas con Kaguya, mientras que Sakura lo hacía en las tardes. Naruto salía de vez en cuando en misiones sencillas que no lo distanciaran mucho de Kaguya. Mientras Sasuke se marchó en una misión importante, pero ya tenía dos semanas ausente y no se había comunicado. Esto enfureció a Naruto, pensando que lo hacía a propósito para evadir responsabilidades, pero Sakura sabía que para su amado, era difícil aceptar la idea de una familia. En ese tiempo, Kaguya aprendió lo básico del chakra, como a concentrarlo en sus manos y pies, aprendiendo a caminar sobre los árboles y sobre el agua muy fácilmente. Mientras que Hinata le enseño defensa básica. Como ambas compartían el Byakugan, aunque la pequeña aun no podía activarlo, fue fácil que dominara el taijutsu de la familia Hyuga.

Pero fuera de todo lo relacionado a la vida ninja, Kaguya también aprendía sobre la vida normal. Con Hinata aprendio a tejer, cocinar. Mejoro su caligrafía y sus habilidades de lectura, mientras que Sakura le enseñaba términos básicos de medicina y sobre como peinarse, vestirse y otras cosas de chicas. Por las tardes, en que Naruto estaba libre, llevaba a Kaguya al parque a jugar o a disfrutar el aire fresco que otorgaba la primavera. Ya en ese tiempo, algunos niños jugaban tranquilamente con la pequeña Otsusuki, sin importarles su pálida piel y sus aperlados ojos. Para los demás, ella era una más, lo cual la hacía muy feliz. Una tarde, Naruto y Hinata paseaban junto a Kaguya. Como Sakura estaría ocupada por una situación de emergencia, ambos decidieron salir a pasear con la pequeña. En eso, divisaron el Ichiraku ramen, y con suplicas de su rubio novio, los tres llegaron a comer un platón de ramen. Era la primera vez desde su llegada a la aldea que Kaguya probaría el llamado "platillo de los dioses" que tanto alardeaba Naruto.

\- Y ¿Qué te parece Kaguya? – pregunto Naruto

\- Esta… rico onisan. Me gustaría aprender a cocinarlo – dijo la pequeña

\- Yo puedo enseñarte – dijo Hinata – después de todo, es el platillo favorito de Naruto-kun

\- Entonces, si yo lo aprendo, hare a onisan feliz. Eso es lo que más quiero – dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa, dejando al rubio muy sorprendido

\- Gracias Kaguya – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

En el momento que Naruto le sonrió a Kaguya, la pequeña empezó a desprender un brillo muy extraño que cegó a todos en un instante. Al desaparecer el brillo, contemplaron sorprendidos lo sucedido. Kaguya había cambiado de apariencia. Su cuerpo había crecido, hasta alcanzar la apariencia de una chica de doce años. Sus cabellos eran un poco más largos, habían empezado a surgir unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza y su rostro parecía el de una hermosa musa conservando su tono de piel blanco, pero hermoso. Su cuerpo también presentaba un leve crecimiento haciéndola más atractiva y se notaba que sus ojos reflejaban más concentración y poder. La inocente chica observo su nuevo cuerpo y quedo sorprendida y feliz, al igual que sus acompañantes.

Esa noche, Sakura quedo con totalmente sorprendida y maravillada al ver el crecimiento de la pequeña. En especial, porque ahora era más bella. En eso, un brillo se mostró frente a todos, del cual apareció Hamura Otsutsuki flotando frente a ellos. Al aparecer, Kaguya no pudo evitar ir a abrazar a su "hijo" con alegría, dejando atrás el pasado.

\- Me alegra verte Hamura-kun – dijo Kaguya con alegría

\- ¿Ya puedes recordarme? – pregunto el sabio con alegría

\- Solo un poco, pero me siento feliz al verte

\- Me da gusto escuchar eso

\- Disculpe Hamura-sama – empezó a hablar Hinata - ¿Por qué Kaguya-chan creció así?

\- Como les explicamos, ella tiene un crecimiento acelerado, el cual se activa en ciertos momentos, sobre todo cuando ella alcanza mucha paz en su corazón – explico el viejo sabio

\- Eso explica todo – dijo Sakura, recordando lo que le contaron Naruto y Hinata sobre lo sucedido en el día - ¿crecerá hasta volverse una adulta?

\- No puede crecer tanto y muy rápido – continuo Hamura – más bien, se adapta a las situaciones. Al ya no sentirse como una niña, empezó a sentirse como una pre-adolecente, por eso alcanzo esa edad

\- Quiero ser más útil y mejor amiga con mis hermanos – dijo Kaguya mientras abrazaba a Sakura y Hinata

\- Entonces, disfruta tu nueva apariencia – dijo Hamura con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía en un resplandor.

Esa noche, Kaguya empezó a interactuar más con las chicas, dejando al pobre rubio un poco solo, pero feliz por la pequeña. Al día siguiente, Sakura le ofreció a Kaguya una visita de práctica y aprendizaje en el hospital, para que Hinata se reportara en su clan y Naruto aprovechaba la situación para salir en misión, a lo cual la peli blanca acepto. Al llegar al hospital, la chica sintió un escalofrió que le invadía y empezó a sentirse extraña. Le dijo a Sakura que podía sentir el dolor de los demás, a lo que la peli rosa supuso que era muy sensible a las emociones de los demás, pero la tranquilizo mientras se adentraban a la oficina de Sakura. Al entrar, se sorprendió por los libros de medicina en un pequeño librero, los esquemas y pergaminos sobre la anatomía humana y sobre los utensilios que la peli rosa usaba. Sin pensarlo, la peli blanca pidió una sesión rápida de ninjutsu médico, lo cual alegro a la peli rosa.

En unas cuantas horas, Kaguya asimilo los conceptos básicos de las técnicas de curación, esto debido a su talento innato con el chakra. En eso, una enfermera entro corriendo a la oficina de Sakura, con una situación de emergencia, a lo cual las dos chicas salieron al instante. Al llegar, notaron que un pequeño de al menos seis años, lloraba por una mordida de serpiente en su pierna y el miedo que le causo el incidente no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo que no permitía a las enfermeras administrar el antídoto. Sakura empezó a ver las características de la serpiente y que tipo de antídoto necesitaba, en eso, se acercó a Kaguya que estaba un poco nerviosa por la situación.

\- Kaguya, necesito tu ayuda – dijo Sakura

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – dijo la peli blanca un poco asustada

\- Ayúdame a tranquilizar al pequeño mientras preparo el antídoto

\- ¿Pero cómo puedo hacer eso?

\- Esta será una lección para ti – dijo la peli rosa que la tomaba de los hombros – un ninja médico debe curar a sus pacientes, pero al hacerlo, debes hacerlos sentir tranquilos y seguros – dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa – si el paciente se siente bien mentalmente, también se recupera físicamente más rápido

\- Lo intentare Sakura-san – dijo Kaguya mientras respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Kaguya se acercó lentamente hacia el pequeño, el cual a verla empezó a gimotear un poco más tranquilo. La peli blanca le dedico una leve sonrisa lo que provoco que el pequeño de cabellos castaños se ruborizara un poco, pero su rostro empezó a cambiar de nuevo al recordar el dolor de la mordida y del veneno. Kaguya se acercó más al pequeño. Con sus delicadas manos tomo el rostro del pequeño y lentamente lo giro para que su vista se enfocara en ella mientras le mostraba una sonrisa de confianza.

\- Tranquilo – dijo Kaguya – te prometo que te no te pasara nada

\- S-si One-chan – dijo el pequeño que se tranquilizó al sentir en sus mejillas las suaves manos de la joven chica, acompañado con su sonrisa

\- Muy bien – dijo la peli blanca

Una vez que se tranquilizó, Sakura le administro el antídoto, el cual empezó a curar al pequeño. Unos momentos después, el pequeño yacía dormido en su cama, mientras Sakura y Kaguya regresaban al consultorio de la peli rosa. Mientras esta llenaba unas hojas de datos de varios pacientes, la joven Otsutsuki miraba por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Sakura-onechan – hablo la peli blanca

\- ¿Qué sucede Kaguya?

\- ¿Existe la medicina perfecta? Capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad

\- Si eso existiera, yo estaría sin empleo, jejeje – rio un poco la peli rosa – pero sería algo bueno para todos

\- Entonces – dijo Kaguya con una mirada muy determinada – a mí me gustaría que las sonrisas sean la cura para cualquier enfermedad

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque, sonreír para ese pequeño, me hizo sentir muy bien, mientras él también se tranquilizaba. Por eso, quiero ser capaz de curar con una sonrisa

\- Estoy segura que lo lograras – dijo Sakura mientras le daba un abrazo a la joven peli blanca

Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, empezaron a sentir un gran cariño hacia la joven Kaguya, mientras esta también se sentía de la misma manera. Poco a poco, empezaban a crear un lazo familiar. Mientras, muy lejos de la aldea, una silueta saltaba en los arboles a gran velocidad con rumbo a la aldea. La respiración de este ninja sonaba muy agitada mientras en su rostro, se apreciaba un brillo totalmente rojizo.

\- Debo darme prisa – dijo el Uchiha mientras avanzaba – Kaguya está en peligro…

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola compañeros escritores y lectores.**

 **He vuelto. No andaba muerto, andaba de parranda (:p)**

 **Ya en serio, me disculpo por no actualizar. Ya empeze a trabajar en la escuela nuevamente y debia encargarme de conocer a mi grupo y acomodar mis nuevas responsabilidades, lo cual mataba mi inspiracion. Pero despues de un rato de relajacion, me llego de nuevo la inspiracion. Ahora, estoy cargado al maximo de ideas y espero poder actualizar todas las historias rapidamente. Los invito a dejar su mas sincera critica, opinon o saludo en los comentarios.**

 **Ahora, como habia recalcado en historias pasadas, el fic de Himawari esta por terminar, con dos capitulos mas, que estan en proceso, mientras que el de los ninjas caballeros esta tambien en las ultimas. Este se encuentra en la mitad, pronto veran a lo que me refiero.**

 **En fin, gracias por todo y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	4. Chapter 4

**La redención de una diosa**

 **4.- Las nubes de una feroz tormenta**

El viento de la noche soplaba tranquilamente en aquel bosque. Una pequeña fogata iluminaba el bosque donde cuatro figuras se encontraban sentadas esperando a que el cansancio les diera un momento de descansar y conciliar el sueño. Poco a poco, tres de ellas se acomodaban, menos una. Sasuke siempre se presionaba al máximo, en especial después de enterarse de la amenaza que perseguía a Kaguya.

 **Flashback:**

 **(Hace unos días)**

Sasuke Uchiha llevaba casi un mes fuera de la aldea de la hoja. Era un poco difícil aceptar la idea de la resurrección de Kaguya y que esta quería una nueva oportunidad. La idea de buscar la redención era algo que compartían. Pero él no era un modelo a seguir y no se sentía capaz de criar a una niña, al menos no en estos momentos. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pesares, que no se percató del lugar al que había llegado. Se encontraba muy cerca de una guarida del Sannin serpiente, así que al ser un intruso, varios subordinados de su ex sensei lo atacaron. Con el ruido provocado de la batalla, al lugar llegaron Orochimaru y los antiguos compañeros del Uchiha.

\- Valla Sasuke-kun, no esperaba verte por aquí – dijo el hombre pálido mientras se relamía los labios

\- De seguro ya te olvidaste de nosotros, sí que eres un grosero – se burló Suigetsu

\- No, simplemente que no acostumbro a visitar a las personas

\- En fin, siempre serás bienvenido Sasuke-kun. Me disculpo por el ataque de mis subordinados – dijo Orochimaru con su típica sonrisa perturbadora

\- Da lo mismo, no estaba bien ubicado…

\- Si gustas… puedes almorzar con nosotros Sasuke-kun – dijo Karin detrás de todos

\- Vamos Sasuke, no pongas triste a Karin… - dijo el peli blanco colmilludo antes de recibir un fuerte golpe de la peli roja

\- Solo será un momento – dijo el Uchiha resignado

El viejo equipo y Orochimaru entraron a la cueva que servía de guarida donde había varias habitaciones, algunos laboratorios y celdas para prisioneros o "conejillos de indias" en las palabras del sannin serpiente. Después de unas horas charlando del pasado y los planes para el futuro, todos se retiraron a dormir mientras el Uchiha preparaba sus cosas para salir en la mañana.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra la adorable peli rosa? – pregunto Orochimaru con malicia

\- Sigue en la aldea esperándome – contesto Sasuke con desagrado

\- Esa chiquilla siempre te estuvo esperando Sasuke-kun, no le rompas el corazón

\- No tienes que decirme lo que quiero o no hacer

\- En fin, espero que ella y el pequeño Naruto-kun cuiden bien de Kaguya…

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre eso? – dijo el Uchiha con su espada en la garganta del sannin

\- Descuida Sasuke-kun, no está en mis planes su poder. Sentí su esencia al igual que Karin cuando llego a nuestro mundo, lo cual me sorprendió

\- ¿Y porque la mencionas y sabes que la estamos cuidando? – dijo Sasuke guardando su espada

\- Porque otros con mis habilidades se ven atraídos

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- La energía que desborda es increíble. Cuando Jugo la sintió, su sello maldito reacciono y perdió el control. Después de unos días, volvió a la normalidad gracias a su control

\- Y supongo que no fue el único

\- Cinco de mis pequeños prisioneros incapaces de controlar el sello escaparon. Tu equipo y yo tratamos de inmovilizarlos, pero su salvajismo fue demasiado y escaparon. Sin embargo logramos ahuyentarlos lo suficiente de la aldea y les dimos un rastro falso hacia la aldea de Suna, pero no creo que dure mucho tiempo

\- Entonces debo suponer que la estas ayudando

\- Más que a ella, a ti Sasuke-kun, porque los tres compartimos un solo objetivo

\- Y ¿Cuál sería ese?

\- La redención

Al día siguiente, Sasuke partió en compañía del restaurado equipo "Taka" y se dirigieron a la aldea de la Hoja a toda velocidad. La vida de Kaguya estaba en peligro.

 **Fin Flashback**

Sasuke analizaba su estrategia y la explicación que daría a Naruto y las chicas sobre la situación y lo que debían hacer. Era duro para el tener que afrontar una responsabilidad como esa. Pero debía mantenerse frio hasta llegar a la aldea. Su equipo crearía un rastro falso para ahuyentar a los perseguidores de Kaguya, mientras él y sus amigos sacaban a la pequeña de la aldea y así evitar dañar a personas inocentes. No era un plan perfecto, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría. Después de un rato, el sueño empezó a invadir su ser y decidió descansar. Mañana se separaría del equipo "Taka" y regresaría a Konoha a toda velocidad.

Un nuevo día llegaba a Konoha. Aunque las nubes cubrían gran parte de la luz del sol, no significaba que la tranquilidad no se podía sentir en el aire. Kaguya despertó con normalidad, pero al poner sus delicados pies en el suelo, sintió algo extraño. Como si alguien la buscara. Miro en todo su cuarto creyendo que su tío Toneri había vuelto otra vez a visitarla, pero estaba sola en su habitación. Sin darle importancia, decidió recordar su agenda del día. Hoy por fin era sábado y sus queridos hermanos adoptivos prometieron empezar con su entrenamiento de ninja y luego le asignarían sus primeras misiones como genin, claro bajo la supervisión del Hokage. Fue a tomar un baño y al salir se vistió con un traje ninja nuevo que le compraron Hinata y Sakura que consistía en una blusa de malla de manga corta, similar a la de la Hyuga en su juventud, debajo de una blusa blanca sin mangas, unas medias negras que llegaban a sus rodillas, una falda corta similar a la de Sakura color negra y unas sandalias ninja tipo tacón color negras. En su espalda llevaba la insignia del clan Otsutsuki. Antes de bajar al comedor, tomo la banda de Konoha que le dieron y se la coloco a forma de diadema.

Bajo al comedor donde Hinata y Sakura ya la esperaban con el desayuno mientras que Naruto se estaba arreglando. Una vez los cuatro reunidos se dispusieron a desayunar. Entre cada bocado comentaban sobre las cosas que realizarían en el día y Kaguya se preguntaba que misiones le asignarían.

\- Estoy ansiosa por las misiones que se me asignaran – dijo la peli blanca con emoción

\- No te emociones Kaguya-chan – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – como Genin empezaras con lo básico

\- Lo se Naruto-kun, pero de verdad quiero poner mis habilidades a prueba

\- Solo recuerda dar todo de ti Kaguya-chan – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – lo primero será entrenarte a dominar algunos jutsu's que pueden ayudarte

\- Es verdad – dijo Sakura – tus poderes son grandes, pero necesitas aprender a dominarlos

\- Lo sé – dijo la Otsutsuki con calma – me hubiera gustado que Sasuke-kun estuviera aquí

\- Te aseguro que el tonto teme ya viene en camino, de veras

Entre risas, el desayuno termino. Tomaron algunas cosas para entrenar y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento que usaba el equipo 7 anteriormente. Al llegar, decidieron turnarse para enseñarle a Kaguya diferentes cosas. La primera fue Sakura, la cual le enseño lo básico para concentrar chakra en sus pies para subir por los árboles, caminar sobre el agua y aumentar su fuerza. En un par de horas, ya era capaz de dominar estos conceptos, incluso despertó la habilidad para levitar, claro que sus hermanos le prohibieron usarlo en la aldea porque podría causar miedo. La siguiente fue Hinata, que le explico el uso de Byakugan y cómo usarlo para neutralizar los conductos de chakra. Los recuerdos de Kaguya del pasado le permitieron revivir sus viejas habilidades, pero con el entrenamiento las mejoro. En pocos minutos domino el estilo de taijutsu del clan Hyuga, incluso mejoro su velocidad al momento de atacar, siendo capaz de inmovilizar a un enemigo en tan solo segundos, todo gracias a los conocimientos que adquirió de la anatomía del cuerpo gracias a Sakura.

El ultimo, pero no menos importante fue Naruto. Lo que más quería aprender la peliblanca del rubio, eran los clones de sombra. Y aunque el chakra no era problema para ella, pero lo único que podía lograr, era crear como máximo veinte clones, pero estos tenían mayor resistencia que los de Naruto. Lo segundo que aprendió fue el _Rasengan_ aunque le fue fácil dominarlo, pronto empezó a crear el _Razen Shuriken,_ pero su estilo de taijutsu le daba más seguridad y con eso en mente creo sus propias tácticas y estrategias de combate. Después de eso, empezó a desarrollar jutsus elementales, capaz de dominar agua, fuego, tierra, viento incluso relámpago. Antes de terminar, Kaguya empezó a meditar y empezó a recuperar más de sus recuerdos. En un descuido, de su espalda aparecieron unos huesos, en forma de estacas. Naruto y Sakura recordaron esta terrible habilidad y confirmaron su peligrosidad al ver como Kaguya lanzaba una estaca de hueso a un árbol y este se volvía cenizas en un instante. Naruto le prohibió hacer esa técnica, pero no fue problema, ya que la peli blanca expreso que le causaba mucho dolor.

Después de unas horas de entrenamiento, el pequeño grupo se dirigía a las oficinas del Hokage para buscar una misión apropiada para Kaguya. En eso, de la nada Naruto se detuvo de golpe y su mirada quedo perdida como en un trance. Las chicas lo notaron de inmediato y se acercaron.

\- Naruto-kun, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto la oji perla

\- …. ¿que? no, no es nada – dijo el chico saliendo del trance – vallan con Kakashi-sensei, recordé que olvide algo en el campo de entrenamiento. Los alcanzare luego

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe Naruto-kun?

\- Descuida Hinata, será rápido

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, el rubio salió disparado hacia la zona de entrenamiento mientras las chicas continuaban su camino. Naruto se movía a gran velocidad y cuando se aseguró que las chicas y Kaguya no lo podían seguir, cambio su rumbo a la entrada de la aldea. Al llegar, pudo notar a su compañero Uchiha que lo esperaba desde hace unos momentos y se comunicó con el mentalmente para que fuera a buscarlo.

\- Tiempo sin verte teme, nos tenías preocupados – dijo el rubio saludando a su amigo

\- Disculpa, pero antes de todo, ¿Cómo esta Kaguya? – pregunto el Uchiha manteniendo su seriedad

\- Si quisieras saberlo, tú mismo puedes verla, ¿Por qué me llamaste así de repente?

\- Veo que no puedo engañarte, te lo diré

Sasuke explicó con detalle la situación sobre los renegados de Orochimaru que buscaban a Kaguya. También explico que su equipo crearía un cebo para alejarlos de la aldea cuando estuvieran cerca. Pero esto implicaba que en ese tiempo, debían sacar a la peli blanca de la aldea o sino gente inocente se vería involucrada. Sabiendo eso, Naruto propuso buscar un lugar donde protegerla, pero su amigo ya tenía listo una antigua guarida de los Uchihas que podían usar como refugio y también serviría como campo de batalla. Después de analizarlo, el rubio se puso de acuerdo con la condición de contarle a las chicas la situación, con el riesgo de que ellas también las acompañarían. Resignado, Sasuke acepto, sabiendo que era mucho riesgo, pero era lo único que podrían hacer.

La tarde paso rápida. Las chicas se dirigían a casa, después de hacer unas cuantas misiones sencillas de rango D juntas. Kaguya llevaba con orgullo su banda de Konoha a modo de diadema como Sakura. Al llegar vieron a Naruto empacando unas cosas. Cuando estas preguntaron la razón, él les dijo que esperaran a la cena para decirles con detalle en compañía de "cierto" invitado. Mientras conversaban de lo sucedido en las misiones de Kaguya, Sasuke fue con Kakashi para explicar la situación y lo que requerían para llevarse a Kaguya.

\- Tienes un punto a tu favor Sasuke – dijo el Hokage con una mirada llena de pensamientos – si usamos a los shinobis de la aldea para protegerla, se darán cuenta de su identidad

\- Así es, por eso Naruto y yo nos podemos encargar, mientras Sakura y Hinata la protegen

\- Sabes bien que ellas no se quedaran de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes arriesgan su vida, en especial Sakura. Ahora, entiendes que las mentiras fueron la causa del dolor de Kaguya en el pasado, si le mientes, te arriesgas a alterar sus emociones

\- Al momento de vernos pelear se dará cuenta. Planeo decírselo una vez salgamos de la aldea

\- Ella ya no es tan pequeña, ¿lo sabes verdad?

\- Naruto me comento algo sobre eso, pero aun así, el tiempo es corto

\- No dudo de sus habilidades de batalla Sasuke, pero si mal no recuerdo, uno de tus compañeros de Taka también tenía el sello de Orochimaru y sin control era muy poderoso, ¿Crees poder derrotar a cinco sujetos con ese poder tan agresivo?

\- Por eso necesito a mis amigos, digo al dobe y a Sakura – respondió el Uchiha mientras ocultaba su rostro por lo dicho

\- Está bien, mañana asignare su misión y le daré los leves detalles a Kaguya, puedes retirarte

\- Gracias…

\- Y por cierto Sasuke – dijo el peli blanco mientras su ex alumno salía por la puerta – me da gusto que los consideres tus amigos

\- Tsk, me equivoque con las palabras, no te acostumbres

La noche cubrió rápidamente a la aldea de la hoja. Sasuke caminaba por las calles con una tranquilidad muy falsa. No sabía cómo abordar a la pequeña diosa. Para él era muy difícil plantearse la idea de criar a alguien. Su meta era reconstruir el clan Uchiha, pero no sabía cómo ser un padre y definitivamente no cometería los errores del suyo. Sin embargo, su amigo y compañero, le dio el valor que necesitaba. Además, estaba Sakura, quien aún tenía sentimientos por él, a pesar de todo. Así que por ellos lo intentaría. Llego a la puerta, con temblor en su mano tomo la perilla y abrió con lentitud. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ser derribado por lo que el creyó era Sakura, pero resulto ser una joven de cabello blanco con un rostro que reflejaba felicidad.

\- Sasuke-kun, me alegro que volvieras – dijo la peli blanca con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos

\- ¿Kaguya? Pero, ¿Por qué estás tan….?

\- Te lo dije, ella creció y mucho – respondió el rubio ante la sorpresa del Uchiha

\- Creí que era referido a sus habilidades, no así

\- Todos nos sorprendimos Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura saliendo de la cocina – me alegro que estés bien

\- Bienvenido Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata mientras se asomaba junto con Sakura

\- Estoy de vuelta – dijo el Uchiha con una media sonrisa – es bueno ver que te encuentras bien Kaguya

\- Y soy mucho más fuerte Sasuke-kun. Espero que también me ayudes a ser mejor ninja– dijo la peli blanca muy animada

\- Veré que puedo hacer

Después de compartir una deliciosa cena todos juntos, Kaguya empezó a sentirse muy feliz por estar en tan agradable compañía. Pero esta felicidad aumento al escuchar que mañana le darían una misión fuera de la aldea, lo cual la emociono, mientras que las chicas estaban con la duda sobre esa información. Una vez que Kaguya se retiró a dormir, los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron pensando por la información que Sasuke les conto y la amenaza que estaba detrás de Kaguya.

\- Ya veo – dijo Sakura con seriedad – fuera de la aldea estará más segura con nosotros

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Hinata un poco preocupada – debo avisar en mi hogar

\- Alrededor de los límites entre Konoha y Suna, hay varias fortalezas que pertenecieron a los Uchihas, podemos usar una que ya revise antes de venir aquí. Está muy bien conservada

\- Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué le diremos a Kaguya? – pregunto la peli rosa un poco nerviosa

\- La verdad, pero a su tiempo y con delicadeza – dijo Sasuke con seriedad – por mientras, usaremos la misión para entrenarla en el exterior

\- ¿Qué pasara con tu equipo? – esta vez fue el rubio en preguntar

\- Después de crear el rastro falso y darnos tiempo, regresaran con Orochimaru. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la situación

\- Entonces, debemos prepararnos adecuadamente, de veras

La conversación termino de manera tranquila. Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. En la habitación de Sasuke, la tensión volvió al mismo tiempo que la primera vez. Sasuke miraba por la ventana, apreciando la belleza del cielo nocturno. Sakura no quiso molestarlo y decidió recostarse. En eso, noto como las luces se apagaron y su compañero se recostaba dándole la espalda. Después de unos minutos, la chica aun no podía conciliar el sueño.

\- Necesitas dormir Sakura – dijo el Uchiha sin cambiar su posición

\- Lo intentare…

\- ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

\- Solo un poco, más que todo, estaba asustada, por el tiempo en que no te comunicaste con nosotros y Kaguya

\- Mentiría si te digo que no tenía el tiempo para responder sus mensajes

\- ¿Entonces cuál es la verdad?

\- Yo… - un leve silencio se apodero de la habitación mientras Sasuke se sentaba en el borde de la cama – no sé si pueda ser un gran ejemplo para ella, ni siquiera mi padre fue un buen ejemplo para mi… - su discurso fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Sakura por detrás de el

\- Sasuke-kun, nosotros tampoco tenemos la experiencia ni la habilidad, pero aprendimos juntos. Solo imagina los nervios de Hinata, mi poca paciencia y las tonterías infantiles de Naruto. Todos aprendimos a ser buenos padres y tutores para ella. Tu nos hacías falta, con tu madurez

\- Tu eres suficiente madura, por eso confió en ti

\- Pero igual te necesitamos Sasuke-kun, somos…. – empezó a dudar la pobre chica, pero un beso repentino de su compañero la saco de su trance

\- Somos una familia – dijo el chico mientras con su brazo acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su compañera – gracias Sakura

\- Gracias a ti por confiar en mi Sasuke-kun

Después de eso, ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño mientras compartían algunas pequeñas anécdotas. Al día siguiente, ya después de desayunar y tomar su equipaje, todos se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea donde ya los esperaba el Hokage junto a su secretaria.

\- Bueno, tengo una misión de Rango B para ustedes, espero que puedan cumplirla – dijo el Hokage con todo preparado

\- ¿En qué consiste Hokage-sama? – pregunto la joven peliblanca

\- Deben inspeccionar unas antiguas ruinas que Sasuke descubrió en su antigua misión. Pero está en una zona que no pertenece a ninguna de las aldeas, por lo tanto, es posible que encuentren muchos peligros en el camino

\- Entiendo, le prometo que daré lo mejor de mí – dijo la chica con una mirada determinada

\- Entonces, buen viaje

\- Estaremos bien Kakashi-sensei, de veras – se despidió el rubio en compañía de sus amigos se disponía a salir con rumbo a su misión

Una vez que se perdieron en la vista, Kakashi soltó un gran suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos con la cabeza apuntando hacia el cielo nublado. _"Es una lástima que no podrá volver, ya le había tomado cariño"_

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, he estado muy corto en la inspiracion. Esta historia es mucho mas profunda que las otras que he escrito y por eso, avanzara a un ritmo mucho mas lento. Ademas, mientras escribia esta historia, surgieron un monton de ideas para otras mas, y no quiero escribir un nuevo proyecto hasta que termine uno. A lo que voy es que ya se terminara un proyecto y todos saben que me refiero, a las Aventuras de Himawari. Asi que pronto veran un nuevo proyecto, espero avanzar algo antes de mi cumpleaños**

 **En fin, gracias por su lealtad y espero que dejen un comentario sobre el capitulo y sobre alguna idea que quieran compartir**

 **Gracias y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	5. Chapter 5

**La redención de una diosa**

 **5.- Como Conejos y Zorros: una mascota para Kaguya**

Amanecía en medio del bosque. Después de estar seis días fuera de la aldea, el grupo de ninjas escoltas de Kaguya se hallaba despertando en lo que eran unas viejas ruinas que tenían grabado el símbolo Uchiha. La pequeña peli blanca fue la primera en despertar. En su cara había preocupación y un poco de miedo. Hace un par de días, Sasuke le había explicado la verdadera razón para salir de la aldea y el peligro que corría, tanto ella como la aldea de la Hoja. En un principio se sintió mal por el engaño, pero entendió las razones y acepto de buena manera las cosas. Pero después empezó a sentir culpa. Sus queridos hermanos estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por ella. ¿Y si corrían peligro? ¿Y si ella no podía controlar sus poderes?

— No debes pensar así Kaguya – una voz llamo la atención de la joven ninja

— Tío Toneri – respondió la peli blanca mientras se acercaba a su querido tío el cual se ocultaba en los arboles

— Hinata y los demás quieren protegerte. Cuando alguien quiere proteger algo que es muy valioso, dan su vida por eso

— Pero yo no quiero que sus vidas estén en peligro – dijo Kaguya mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

— Recuerda que ellos son muy fuertes – respondió el Otsutsuki mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla para limpiar esa lagrima – además, tú también has progresado

— Es cierto. Yo también luchare para protegerlos

— Entonces, sonríe para ellos. Porque esa es la mejor manera de corresponderlos

Al decir eso, el sujeto volvió detrás del árbol para desaparecer. Kaguya sonrió decidida y regreso a la guarida a esperar el despertar de sus hermanos. Después de unas horas, la rutina de todos los días comenzó. Ahora que Sasuke estaba con Kaguya, reforzó el repertorio de la pequeña con jutsus de fuego, relámpago y mayor uso de sus habilidades con respecto a la velocidad. Todas las mañanas antes de que la comida estuviera lista, Naruto y Sasuke practicaban con Kaguya hasta el agotamiento total. Al cabo del séptimo día, la peli blanca ya dominaba los jutsus en su forma básica. Su Byakugan igualo al de Hinata en visión y precisión, incluso logro superarlo. Mientras que logro dominar el secreto de la súper fuerza de Sakura, sin necesidad de crear el sello de _Fuerza de Centenar de Millares._ Mientras comían algo preparado por Hinata, Kaguya no despegaba su vista de un libro que fue un regalo del Hokage que incluía imágenes e historias del mundo Shinobi.

— Que bonitos pajaritos son los de este libro – comento Kaguya – pero ¿Por qué están en una jaula?

— Es porque son mascotas Kaguya-chan – explico Hinata – las personas tienen mascotas que los acompañan y viven con ellas, aunque algunas se escapan inconscientemente

— Por eso están en las jaulas, ya veo – la pequeña peli blanca pensó un momento y luego de asentir muy segura hablo - ¿Puedo tener una mascota?

— No – fue la respuesta de Sasuke – una mascota puede distraerte de tu entrenamiento

— No seas malo teme – dijo Naruto en defensa de la pequeña ninja – una mascota puede ayudarle a ser responsable

— Naruto tiene razón – continuo Sakura

— ¿Y dónde encontraras una tienda de mascotas cerca?

— …- la pregunta del Uchiha deprimió a todos los presentes

— Bueno – empezó a hablar Hinata – podría firmar un contrato con un jutsu de invocación

— Claro, eso es una buena idea – dijo Naruto

— ¿Jutsu de Invocación? – pregunto la peli blanca confusa

Sakura procedió a informarle a Kaguya sobre el uso del Jutsu de invocación y el trato que debe hacer con un animal, lo que le permitía usarlos para los combates y aprender de ellos. La pequeña quedo entusiasmada con la idea y pidió que le dieran un contrato. Naruto procedió a enseñarle los sellos y le invito a firmar con los que él podía invocar. En un instante, el rubio mordió su pulgar y uso el Jutsu para mostrar a unas cuantos sapitos de varios colores, pero estos asustaron a la pequeña ninja, lo cual deprimió a Naruto y a los sapos. Sakura fue la siguiente y del suelo salió una versión pequeña de Katsuyu la cual saludo de forma respetuosa a la peli blanca. Pero esta mostro una cara de desagrado porque le daba escalofríos tener a una babosa como compañera, logrando que Katsuyu se deprimiera. Sasuke fue el último y del suelo aparecieron una serpiente de escamas moradas y un águila de tamaño mediano que se posó en el hombro del muchacho. Kaguya odiaba a las serpientes por ser venenosas y engañosas. Al girar su vista hacia el águila, vio cómo se aferraba al hombro de Sasuke con sus garras y eso le hizo sentir un escalofrió al imaginarse ese dolor en sus brazos y hombros.

— No tenemos otros contratos – hablo Naruto – aunque ignoraba el hecho de que podías tener dos contratos animales

— Siempre y cuando seas leal a ellos dobe – dijo Sasuke que mantuvo al águila mientras comía lo que le ofrecía Sasuke

— Podrías hacer el jutsu y eso te enviara con los animales que compartan rasgos contigo Kaguya-chan – dijo Hinata mientras pensaba sobre la situación – _Me pregunto, ¿Qué animales podría invocar yo?_

— Pero si hace el jutsu y estos no quieren ayudarla, podría perderse para siempre – hablo Sakura

— YO PUEDO AYUDAR CON ESO – una voz se escuchó en la cabeza de Naruto

Kurama se comunicó con el rubio y le dijo que podía sentir el chakra de la gente y sentir a que animal podría ser relacionado un ninja, después de todo, los zorros son hábiles con eso.

— ¿Puedes ayudarnos Kurama? – pregunto Naruto en su mente

— SI. DE HECHO, ELLA COMPARTE RASGOS SIMILARES CON TU NOVIA. AMBAS PODRIAN SER AFINES A UN MISMO TIPO DE ANIMAL

— Genial, ayúdanos por favor – dijo el rubio suplicando a su compañero

— DAME UN MOMENTO – Kurama empezó a enfocarse en las dos chicas de ojos perla, pero después de un rato soltó un leve gruñido – DEMONIOS, ESTO SERA UN PROBLEMA

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Naruto con nervios - ¿Es un animal peligroso?

— MAS BIEN, MOLESTO – respondió el zorro con enojo

— Ya dime, no me tengas con la duda

— …

Naruto salió de su paisaje mental con una cara incrédula mientras sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados.

— ¿Qué paso Naruto-kun? – fue la pregunta de Hinata

— Kurama me ayudo a descubrir a que animales se asemeja Kaguya-chan. De hecho, tú también tienes familiarización con ellos – dijo el chico con una cara de burla y extrañes

— ¿Y cuál es? – pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad

— … conejos

— … - el silencio domino un poco el ambiente, hasta que Kaguya exploto con alegría, mientras Hinata y Sakura se miraban extrañadas y Sasuke no lo creía

— ¿Estas bromeando? – dijo Sasuke – los conejos no pueden tener un contrato. No son guerreros

— De hecho – hablo Hinata – en el clan Hyuga había información sobre ellos

— ¿En serio? – pregunto Sakura mientras Kaguya ponía atención

— Si, son especialistas en recolección de información, rastreo y jutsus de tierra. Creo que los más poderosos incluso pueden usar el elemento madera

— ¡Increíble! Quiero tener un contrato con ellos, ¿Por favor? – suplico la peli blanca mientras veía a Sasuke

— Tsk. Como quieras – dijo el Uchiha mientras recibía un abrazo de la pequeña

— Gracias Sasuke-kun

— Bien, entonces prepárense para ir con los conejos – hablo el rubio

En un instante, las chicas prepararon una pequeña bolsa con algunas cosas que pudieran necesitar. En un gesto de broma, pero útil, Naruto les dio unas cuantas Zanahorias para que ellas les dieran a los conejos, lo cual fue tomado como burla. Luego de un rato, Hinata y Kaguya usaron el Jutsu de invocación y desaparecieron en una nube de humo. En un instante, las chicas de ojos perlados llegaron a una amplia pradera donde soplaba una amplia brisa que movía el pasto crecido en la zona. Se encontraban en la entrada a un amplio bosque oscuro, pero se podía oler una suave fragancia de flores y de robles y pinos, era un lugar tranquilo. Hinata y Kaguya empezaron a caminar adentrándose al bosque. Cuando estaban por activar su Byakugan, el movimiento de unos arbustos las alarmo, pero se tranquilizaron al ver a un pequeño conejo con orejas blancas, manchas grises que cubrían parte de su rostro. Su cuerpo tenía un pelaje gris con café muy esponjoso y sus bigotes se movían con el olfateo de su nariz. Sus ojos negros se giraron hacia las chicas y dio un saltito hacia las chicas.

— ¡Qué lindo! – dijo Kaguya con ternura – quiero abrazarlo…

— Espera Kaguya – interrumpió Hinata – no debemos asustarlo. Recuerda, debemos ganarnos su confianza

— De acuerdo, ¿Qué hacemos?

— Hablemos con el – Hinata se puso de rodillas y empezó a acercarse al pequeño despacio mientras extendía su mano derecha queriendo saludar – hola señor conejo. No queremos lastimarlo

— Solo queremos ser amigos – dijo Kaguya imitando a su hermana

— Así es, ¿Podemos acercarnos?

El conejo fijo su vista en las chicas. Dio un pequeño brinco hacia ellas sin acercarse mucho. Olfateo un momento y después se paró con sus patitas traseras mientras tomaba aire, como si fuera hablar.

— OLVIDE MENCIONAR ALGO DE LOS CONEJOS – hablo Kurama con Naruto que se hallaba en su paisaje mental

— ¿Qué cosa Kurama? – dijo Naruto frente a el

— SON EXTREMADAMENTE UNOS EXAGERADOS

— ¡¿Qué?!

Volviendo con las chicas, vieron como el conejito se paraba con sus patitas y tomaba aire, pero nunca se imaginaron lo que iba a decir.

— ¡Intrusos! ¡Intrusos! ¡Ataquen! – grito el conejito mientras los arbustos a su alrededor empezaron a sacudirse con rapidez

Antes de poder reaccionar, las chicas vieron como varias pequeñas siluetas saltaban alrededor de ellas y en un parpadeo terminaron atadas de sus manos y piernas. Cayeron al suelo mientras veían como eran rodeados por un grupo inmenso de conejos, algunos blancos, otros grises, otros con manchas de varias tonalidades. Varios llevaban pequeños kunais en sus patitas y otros llevaban más cuerdas. Otros más pequeños olfateaban y saltaban sobre las chicas que se encontraban en el suelo. De repente, el conejo que dio la alarma se paró frente a ellas y las observaba detenidamente.

— No sé cómo dieron con nuestra pradera – hablo el conejito con una voz chillona, pero madura – pero no se lo dirán a nadie mas

— Esperen – empezó a hablar Hinata – no somos enemigos. Solo queremos… - la pobre chica no pudo continuar porque ella y Kaguya fueron cubiertas de la boca con un pañuelo.

— No me importa sus razones – siguió el conejo, pero se detuvo levantando sus orejas mientras veía como la multitud a su alrededor abrió camino a alguien caminando

De entre la multitud apareció un conejo más grande que los demás. Tenía sus cuatro patitas blancas, mientras el resto de su cuerpo era gris claro. En su cuello llevaba un listón color negro y un pequeño bolso en su espalda. En su rostro y cuerpo, se apreciaban varios rasguños, símbolos de batallas. Se acercó al conejo que llamo a los demás y se paró en dos patas mientras de su bolsita sacaba una pequeña Zanahoria y empezaba a comerla despacio.

— Y *sonido de masticar zanahoria* ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? – hablo el conejo mientras seguía comiendo su zanahoria

— Señor Bugs – hablo el mismo conejo de antes – estas chicas entraron en nuestro bosque. Descubrieron la entrada a la "Pradera Saltarina"

— _Qué bonito nombre_ – pensó Kaguya

— Valla, eso no había pasado antes *sonido de masticar zanahoria* hace mucho que no veíamos humanos por esta zona

— ¿Qué hacemos con ellas señor?

— No lo sé Barón, podría ser peligroso mantenerlas con vida aquí

— No exageren – hablo una voz vieja detrás de los conejos – ellos no son enemigos

De entre la multitud apareció un conejo aún más grande que los demás, casi del tamaño de un pequeño de dos años. Su pelaje era suave y alborotado de color gris oscuro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y daba saltos pequeños y lentos. Llevaba con él un pequeño reloj de bolsillo y le faltaba la patita izquierda delantera.

— Sus corazones son puros Bugs – hablo el viejo conejo – usaron el Jutsu de invocación invertido para llegar aquí

— Entonces quiere decir que tienen similitudes con nosotros – respondió Bugs mientras seguía comiendo su zanahoria hasta que se la termino

— Quítenle esas cuerdas rápido – hablo el conejo mientras los demás obedecían – bien señoritas, díganos sus nombres e intenciones

— Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y ella es Kaguya – hablo la oji perla mayor mientras los demás conejos hablaban a su alrededor

— Un momento – hablo el viejo conejo negro – un Hyuga, hace mucho que no veíamos a uno

— Entonces tenía razón – pensó Hinata – los de mi clan si tenían un contrato con ustedes

— Así es – continuo el viejo conejo – pero ellos dejaron de invocarnos cuando empezaron a dividirse entre ellos

— Me disculpo por los errores del pasado de mi clan – Hinata hizo una reverencia

— No hace falta, y dime tu – hablo dirigiéndose a la antigua diosa - ¿A qué clan perteneces?

— Mi clan es el Otsutsuki

Al momento de oír eso, todos los conejos se alborotaron y después empezaron a gritar de la emoción. Todos empezaron a acercarse a Kaguya mientras movían sus orejas con alegría y emoción. En eso, el viejo conejo dio una orden a Bugs y Barón los cuales salieron a toda prisa del lugar.

— Sabía que tu nombre y tu apariencia la había visto antes – continuo el conejo negro – mi nombre es Zaion, soy el bisnieto del primer Sabio Conejo y usted pequeña Kaguya es nuestra maestra

— ¿En serio? – dijeron las chicas sorprendidas

— "La diosa Conejo" ese era el nombre con el que la llamábamos. Pero cuando su sed de poder la corrompió, dejo de llamarnos. Fueron muy pocos los que lograban llegar a esta pradera, la cual usted creo para nosotros

— Perdónenme – hablo la pequeña un poco triste – sé que en el pasado hice mal. Pero quiero arreglar las cosas para ser mejor persona ahora

— No te preocupes pequeña, en tus palabras hay sinceridad y veo que buscas la redención. Te ayudaremos a ti y a la princesa Byakugan

— ¿Cómo lo…? – pregunto Hinata sorprendida

— Nosotros podemos ver dentro de los corazones de la gente y percibir la esencia de su Chakra, es una de las habilidades que aprenderán. Lo llamamos: "Visión de aura"

— Que increíble

En eso, Bugs y Barón llegaron con un gran pergamino y fue extendido en el suelo a la vista de las chicas. Al verlo detenidamente, vieron pocas firmas entre las que destacaban los nombres de unos pocos Hyugas. Pero la primera de todas era la de Kaguya la cual ya estaba vieja.

— Como tú ya tenías un contrato con nosotros, solo necesitas renovar tu contrato, poniendo un poco de sangre en tu marca – explico Zaion – señorita Hinata, usted coloque su nombre y su marca en el espacio sobrante

— Entendido – respondieron las chicas

Después de firmar, Hinata saco las zanahorias de su bolso, lo cual alegro mucho a los pequeñines. Después de eso, Zaion, acompañado de Bugs y Barón guiaron a las chicas hacia el interior del bosque. Llegaron a un inmenso claro del bosque donde había pequeñas cabañas hechas de paja y ramitas. Había varios agujeros que guiaban a las madrigueras donde se cuidaban a los bebes conejos, los cuales eran muchísimos. Llegaron a una gran cueva donde había varias estatuas de conejos y al fondo había una de Kaguya, la cual impresiono a las chicas. Al fondo encontraron al sabio conejo, el cual estaba recostado en una cama de paja. Era tan grande como un toro y su pelaje era blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron revelando un Byakugan.

— _Nuestra diosa ha vuelto_ – el viejo conejo se comunicó mentalmente con ellas – _me da gusto verla de nuevo_

— Gracias por aceptarme a mí y a mi hermana Hinata – respondió Kaguya mientras hacia una reverencia junto a Hinata

— _Bien, hablemos sobre las condiciones_ – continuo el viejo conejo – _Zaion, explícales todo_

— Claro sabio conejo – hablo el conejo gris – síganme y les explicare todo.

Mientras exploraban la pequeña villa de los conejos, hablaban de los beneficios del contrato. Ellos conocían jutsus relacionados con la tierra, que incluían camuflaje, gran velocidad para excavar, rastreo y fijación de objetivos. Desarrollo de un súper oído y olfato. Los conejos podían hacer ataques veloces, como lo comprobaron cuando fueron capturadas. Su especialidad es rasguñar y morder al contacto usando pequeños kunais. Algunos conejos más fuertes podían manifestar el elemento madera, pero solo para levantar raíces y conseguir alimento. Entre sus gustos, estaban sobre todo los vegetales, cosa que puso nerviosa a las chicas, pues Sasuke comentaba hace unos días que cazaba conejos para comer. Pero lo más importante que aclaro Zaion fue que cuando ellos lo necesitaran, los ayudaran con sus rivales más fuertes.

Regresando con el equipo 7 que esperaba a Hinata y Kaguya, Sasuke se encontraba leyendo unos pergaminos que encontró en las ruinas con ayuda de Sakura, mientras Naruto charlaba con Kurama.

— Así que, tú también tienes un contrato con los zorros, los cuales son rivales de los conejos – dijo Naruto repasando lo que le conto el poderoso Zorro

— ASI ES

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – exclamo el rubio molesto

— NUNCA PREGUNTASTE, JEJEJE

— Seria genial tener un contrato con ellos ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?

— LOS ZORROS NOS ESPECIALIZAMOS EN EL RASTREO Y CACERIA – explico Kurama – TENEMOS GRAN CONOCIMIENTO DE LA NATURALEZA Y UN GRAN DESARROLLO EN NUESTROS SENTIDOS, COMO OLFATO, OIDO Y TACTO

— Y ¿Por qué son rivales de los conejos?

— LOS ZORROS COMEMOS CONEJOS, CABEZA HUECA – respondió enojado el zorro – PERO DECIDIMOS DEJARLO Y NOS DEDICAMOS A CAZAR ROEDORES Y OTRO TIPO DE MAMIFEROS PEQUEÑOS. A CAMBIO, OBTUVIMOS CONOCIMIENTO DE METODOS DE CURACION Y USO DE FRUTOS PARA UNA MEJOR ALIMENTACION

— ¿Hace cuánto que no contactas con los tuyos?

— DESPUES DE SER CAPTURADO POR EL PRIMER HOKAGE, PERO ELLOS SIENTEN MI PRESENCIA Y YO LA DE ELLOS

— Entonces, dame el pergamino de los zorros. Firmare con ellos también – hablo el rubio con determinación

— YA ERA HORA

Desde detrás de sus colas, Kurama saco un gran pergamino igual al que usaba Jiraiya y se lo entrego a Naruto. Al abrirlo, solo vio muy pocas firmas, pues nadie había usado el pergamino en mucho tiempo. Usando su sangre, firmo el contrato y se dispuso a salir de su espacio mental. Ya afuera, Sakura y Sasuke lo veían mientras sacaba un pergamino con un jutsu. Fue ahí que Naruto se concentró y uso el jutsu de invocación. Tres nubes de humo aparecieron revelando a tres zorros. El del centro parecía el más grande, sus patitas delanteras eran negras, mientras el resto de su pelaje era naranja fuerte. Parte de su rostro tenía una tonalidad blanca y sus ojos eran totalmente negros. Tenía varios rasguños en su rostro y lo más destacable de él, eran sus tres colas color café; el zorro de la derecha parecía una hembra. Era un poco más pequeña que el del centro y su pelaje era igual, solo que sus patas eran totalmente naranjas y en su cuello llevaba un listón color magenta. Tenía dos colas bien peinadas de color naranja; el tercero de dos colas tenía solo tres cosas resaltables: la primera era que tenía un pañuelo rojo en su cuello muy rasgado, la segunda era que tenía un gran rasguño en su ojo derecho, cicatriz de una feroz batalla y la tercera y más resaltable, estaba dormido.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? – hablo la pequeña con un poco de enojo

— Al parecer fuimos invocados por alguien Zerit – hablo el de en medio – lo bueno que no estábamos haciendo algo importante

— Como sea, ¿Solo nosotros dos?

— … - unos pequeños ronquidos llamaron la atención de los zorros

— Al parecer Zero también está aquí – dijo el mayor mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza

— Maldito perezoso – hablo Zerit mientras se acercaba al zorro y se colocaba cerca de su oreja derecha – Zeeerooooo, hora de despertar

— … malditos pájaros que no me dejan dormir – balbuceo el zorro aun dormido

— ¡Desgraciado! – sin decir más, la furiosa hembra mordió con fuerza una de las colas del dormilón y empezó a zangolotearlo y a golpearlo en el suelo con fuerza, para después lanzarlo al suelo - ¡A ver si ya despiertas maldito perezoso!

— ¡Auch! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Zerit?! – hablo Zero adolorido mientras se levantaba con varios chichones en su cabecita – es mi día libre de la guardia

— Reacciona perezoso, fuimos invocados por alguien

— Aun así, estaba descansando, además que sempai me dio el día libre, ¿verdad Zoro-sempai?

— Tiene razón Zerit – hablo de nuevo el mayor del grupo – Zero tenía el día libre

— Aun así, sigue siendo un perezoso…

— Disculpen, aún estoy aquí – hablo Naruto interrumpiendo la discusión mientras sus amigos se colocaban detrás de él observando la escena

Al escuchar la voz del rubio, los tres zorros reaccionaron de golpe y sus miradas se volvieron serias mientras analizaban a los humanos delante de ellos

— ¿Cuál de ustedes nos invocó? – pregunto Zerit – por la seriedad en su mirada diría que fue el guapo azabache

— Controla tus instintos Zerit – reprimió Zero, solo para recibir otra mordida en su cola - ¡Auch! ¡Suelta mi colita!

— ¡Nadie pregunto tu opinión perezoso hijo de…!

— Es un honor al fin conocerlo Kurama-sama – Zoro hablo haciendo una reverencia hacia Naruto

— ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Zerit totalmente asustada - ¡¿El gran Kurama-sama es el rubio con cara de tonto?!

— ¡Oye! No tengo cara de tonto – respondió el rubio ofendido

— Yo le doy la razón dobe – se burló Sasuke

— El chico guapo tiene razón

— Aleja tus patas y colas de Sasuke-kun – hablo Sakura con celos en su voz

— ¿Cómo es que Kurama-sama es un humano? – pregunto Zero mientras lamia su colita herida

— Es el jinchuriki de Kurama-sama – explico Zoro – pero por la energía que desborda, parece que tienen un vínculo muy fuerte

— NARUTO, DEJAME HABLAR CON ELLOS – hablo Kurama dentro del rubio

Naruto utilizo un clon de sombra, el cual fue controlado por el poderoso Biju. Hablo con los tres zorros sobre su situación con Naruto y el porqué de su invocación. Cabe mencionar el asombro de los tres ante esta declaración.

— Supimos de su liberación y pelea en la llamada Cuarta Guerra mundial ninja – comento Zoro – por desgracia, no pudimos intervenir ni ayudar

— También lo vimos hace unos meses en la Luna – comento Zerit – fue increíble

— Y si lo que dice es verdad, será un honor ayudarlo a usted también Naruto-sempai – termino Zero

— Yo espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – respondió Naruto – y también con mis amigos, ella es Sakura-chan y el teme a mi lado es Sasuke Uchiha

— Los Uchihas son muy problemáticos – hablo Zero con odio – uno de ellos cazo a mis padres cuando yo era un cachorro y supe que los presumió como un simple trofeo

— Me disculpo por los errores de mis antepasados y la ofensa a su clan – dijo Sasuke

— No importa, logre vengarme de ellos – respondió el zorro mientras lanzaba un amplio bostezo

— Bien, permítame presentar a mi equipo – hablo Zoro – yo soy Zoro, me especializo en rastreo y cacería a gran velocidad. Ella es Zerit, es muy hábil con los jutsus de fuego y su conocimiento en medicina apoya al grupo. Y él es Zero, a pesar de parecer un perezoso, es muy hábil con las habilidades sensoriales y uno de los pocos zorros en tener un control maestro del elemento viento, incluso puede dar grandes saltos en el aire como si flotara

— SUS HABILIDADES SERAN DE GRAN AYUDA PARA LO QUE VIENE – hablo Kurama - ¿QUIEN ES EL LIDER DE LA JAURIA ACTUALMENTE?

— El viejo Nekuza se retiró hace un año, ahora gobierna su hijo Zoko – contesto Zerit

Después de las presentaciones, Zoro explico sobre su clan y sus costumbres. Las principales consistían en la cacería como método de entrenamiento para los cachorros. Practica de jutsus y control de chakra para intensificar los sentidos y evitar los Genjutsus, pues no querían cometer el error de Kurama. Entre la conversación salió su mayor peligro, el cual era proteger su hogar de sus enemigos mortales los lobos y evitar conflictos con sus rivales, los conejos. Con el atardecer sobre ellos, una nube de humo apareció frente al grupo, revelando a las chicas oji perlas llegando con algunos pergaminos en sus bolsos y cargando en sus brazos dos pares de conejos cada una. No fue sorpresa ver que al momento, los tres zorros y tres de los conejos que acompañaban a Hinata y Kaguya saltaban al frente en forma desafiante.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Zoro? – hablo Bugs mientras masticaba una Zanahoria

— Sigues siendo un arrogante Bugs – hablo Zoro con burla

— Anímate doc, no es para tanto

— Sigues siendo igual de molesto – protesto Zerit

— ¡Oye! No permito que insultes a mi novio – hablo una conejita con pelaje color miel y un moño morado en sus orejas

— Tranquilos chicos – hablo Zero – recuerden que hay paz entre nuestros clanes

— Así que ellas serán sus invocadoras – hablo Zoro viendo a las recién llegadas

— Así es, tenemos a nuestra diosa con nosotros – hablo arrogante un conejo color blanco y manchas negras en su cara y patitas – superen eso

— No presumas Connor – dijo Bugs calmando a su amigo

— Nosotros tenemos de nuestro lado al poderoso Kurama-sama y su jinchuriki – dijo Zerit con arrogancia – es muy poderoso

— Y nosotros tenemos a la Princesa Byakugan de nuestro lado – alardeo Lola – ella patearía el trasero del rubio ¿Verdad Hinata-sama?

— No podría, Naruto-kun es mi novio – hablo la mencionada mientras abrazaba a su novio

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! – fue la reacción de los pobres animalitos

Ya en la noche, todos cenaban frente a una fogata. Sakura, Hinata y Kaguya conversaban sobre la experiencia en la "Pradera Saltarina" mientras Lola y Zerit discutían. Zero se encontraba dormido en el regazo de Sakura y Connor comía Zanahorias a más no poder junto a otra conejita de pelaje blanco y manchas rosadas en su rostro. Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke explicaban la situación de la misión a Bugs y Zoro. Entendieron la responsabilidad de proteger a Kaguya y Zoro decidió apoyar a Naruto, pues ellos eran leales cuando la vida de alguien corría peligro, a pesar de la falsa imagen que tenían algunos sobre ellos. El sueño invadió a todos. Kaguya dormía con alegría junto a Lola y Zerit que cedieron al final con su pelea. Se sentía tan alegre, pues su familia crecía poco a poco. Ahora se sentía lista para enfrentar cualquier problema que se le presentara.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Nota del autor

 **Buenas queridos amigos escritores y lectores. Despues de mucho meditar y pensar, he regresado con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes. Habia dicho que esta historia seria corta, pero ahora se extendera un poco mas. Solo debo darme el tiempo para escribir todo. Espero que les guste este episodio y me regalen un review para que pueda seguir inspirandome. En fin, les doy las gracias por su tiempo y esten preparados para mas sorpresas. Les deseo lo mejor y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	6. Chapter 6

**La redención de una diosa**

 **6.- Una diosa… ¿Enamorada?**

Era casi medio día en un amplio campo de entrenamiento afuera de la fortaleza Uchiha, donde una agradable brisa soplaba, dejando un aire de tranquilidad en el ambiente. Sakura, Hinata y los conejos y zorros que acompañaban a los ninjas estaban viendo frente a ellos un combate de práctica entre Sasuke y Kaguya, mientras Naruto veía todo como si fuera un réferi. La pequeña ninja se encontraba en una postura similar a la de Hinata, pero más cómodo para ella, mientras Sasuke analizaba sus movimientos detenidamente. La brisa volvió a soplar y Kaguya dio un gran salto para empezar la pelea. La chica lanzaba fuertes y certeros golpes que Sasuke lograba esquivar con un poco de dificultad usando su único brazo para detenerlos. Llego un momento en que Kaguya uso un jutsu de tierra que aprendió de los conejos y desapareció, dejando un gran agujero. El Uchiha miraba detenidamente el suelo esperando el ataque, hasta que vio como cuatro siluetas salieron del suelo rodeando al ninja. Una de ellas uso el "Jutsu: Trampa de Raíces" para detener el movimiento de Sasuke, mientras las otras tres utilizaron el "Jutsu de Flor de Fénix" y arremetieron contra su enemigo. Cuando el fuego desapareció, solo estaban las raíces de la trampa muy chamuscadas, que sostenían un tronco de un Jutsu de sustitución. Naruto dirigió la vista hacia el bosque donde salía Sasuke sin ningún rasguño y con una sonrisa de orgullo.

— Tus habilidades han mejorado – dijo Sasuke poniéndose frente a Kaguya – dominaste la combinación del "clon de sombras" y rápidamente creaste una estrategia para atrapar a tu enemigo y atacarlo

— Solo debes fortalecer tus golpes y debilitar más a tu enemigo – continúo Naruto la explicación – de esta forma, no tendrá forma de escapar rápidamente. Siempre debes visualizar cualquier escenario posible donde él escape

— Por supuesto – Kaguya los abrazo con mucho cariño – gracias por los consejos

— Kaguya-chan ya está lista para cuando enfrentemos a un peligroso enemigo – dijo Sakura acercándose a la conversación

— De todas formas, no debemos confiarnos – Sasuke se empezó a retirar, cuando un águila llego y se posó en su hombro, entregando un pergamino pequeño en sus manos que leyó rápidamente – Jugo y los otros ya regresaron con Orochimaru

— Eso significa – dijo Hinata al lado de Kaguya – que los enemigos empezaran a buscarnos

— Calculo que estarán aquí dentro de unas dos semanas – dijo Sasuke revisando su mochila de viaje – por ahora, necesitamos provisiones…

— Nosotros buscaremos comida – dijo Zerit que se hallaba en el suelo junto a Zoro y Zero que estaba dormido – Despierta perezoso

— … maldita urraca – dijo Zero medio dormido

— ¡Urraca tu…! – mientras Zerit mordía la cola de Zero y gritaba palabras muy fuertes, Hinata tapo los oídos de Kaguya hasta que la zorrita termino - ¡Ya levántate!

— ¡Auch! Está bien – Zero se levantó muy adolorido y salió corriendo al bosque para traer algo de comer

— Nosotros tenemos muchos vegetales para comer – dijo Lola sacando unas zanahorias y unas manzanas

— Podemos compartirlas si quiere Kaguya-chan – dijo Eli, la otra conejita del grupo

— Aun con eso, necesitaremos más cosas – Sakura saco un mapa de la zona y lo puso en el suelo – estamos muy cerca del país de las olas. Podríamos ir al mercado a comprar más víveres

— Increíble – hablo Kaguya viendo algo en el mapa – hay un puente con el nombre de mi Oni-chan

— "El puente Naruto" – dijo Hinata con mucha nostalgia al recordar esa aventura que le conto su novio – no sería mala idea ir a comprar unas cosas

— Si necesitamos algo, podemos buscarlas aquí – Sasuke expuso su idea un poco inconforme – si necesitamos carne, yo puedo cazar co…

— ¡Sshh! – Kaguya y Hinata silenciaron al Uchiha cubriéndole la boca con las manos mientras miraban a los conejos que se asustaron – no frente a ellos

— Además, yo quiero algo de Ramen – dijo el rubio muy animado – hace tiempo que no como un buen Ramen

— Sigo pensando que deberíamos quedarnos aquí… - Sasuke se vio interrumpido cuando los tres zorros llegaron con algo en su boca

— Trajimos la comida – dijo Zerit dejando en el suelo a unos pichones aún vivos, asustando a los demás - ¿Qué?

— Tsk. Ustedes ganan – dijo Sasuke totalmente derrotado

Después de unas horas de caminar por el bosque, llegaron a un gran puente donde se veía el nombre "El gran puente de Naruto", dejando impresionada a la pequeña del grupo. Todos entraron al pequeño, pero hermoso pueblo. Sasuke llevaba una nueva capa que le regalo Sakura, donde se apreciaba la insignia de su clan en su espalda; Hinata, Naruto y Sakura llevaban sus prendas de misión, pero se cubrían con una capa de viaje; Kaguya llevaba sus ropas ninja, mientras en sus manos llevaba a Eli, la conejita más pequeña, mientras Hinata cargaba a Lola. En la cabeza de Naruto, descansaba Zero y Zerit sobre su cuello, mientras en el suelo se encontraban Bugs, Zoro y Connor caminando y viendo el lugar con asombro. Para los pequeños animalitos, era la primera vez que veían un pueblo humano tan grande y sin peligros de guerra o algo parecido.

— Bueno, lo mejor será separarnos – Sakura saco varias hojas de papel y las entrego a sus compañeros – cada uno busque las cosas de su lista

— De acuerdo – dijo el rubio acercándose a su novia – iremos en pareja…

— Nada de eso – Sasuke lo tomo del cuello de su camisa – ellas irán juntas. Debemos revisar el pueblo y asegurarnos que no exista peligro para Kaguya

— ¡Oye! Ya que – el rubio se resignó mientras era seguido por Zoro, Bugs y Connor

— Bueno, vamos a buscar las cosas – dijo Kaguya muy animada

— Sigo pensando que los pichones que cazamos estaban bien – dijo Zerit al lado de Sakura

— Nosotros no comemos aves – dijo Lola con un poco de asco – si comieras más vegetales, tendrías un pelaje tan hermoso como el mío

— Yo ya soy hermosa y muy fuerte "Orejas de burro" – dijo la zorrita de forma burlona

— ¡¿Qué dijiste bufanda vieja?! – Lola le devolvió el insulto

— _¿Por qué esto me suena tan familiar?_ – pensó Sakura muy nerviosa, mientras Hinata, Kaguya y Eli veían la escena un poco avergonzadas

Pasaron unas horas donde cada grupo había hecho sus compras. Naruto, Sasuke y sus compañeros animales recorrían los alrededores del pueblo para sentir algún peligro. Mientras las chicas estaban sentadas en unas pequeñas bancas comiendo unos dulces que encontraron en una tienda y conversaban con mucha tranquilidad. Kaguya veía como el pequeño pueblo se veía tan increíble y hermoso, a pesar de ser más pequeño que Konoha. En eso, recordó las palabras de sus hijos, sobre su crecimiento a base de sus emociones y se preguntaba porque ya no había vuelto a crecer otra vez, tomando en cuenta que al obtener su contrato con los conejos y la alegría de entrenar y convivir con sus hermanos, se había sentido muy feliz y emocionada. Estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Eli se alejó un poco viendo el pueblo. Pero de repente, una carreta con varias cajas de material de construcción se desplomo por el alboroto de la vaca que las llevaba. Kaguya reacciono, pero estaba muy lejos de la zona. Cuando las cajas iban a caer sobre la pequeña conejita, una silueta paso a su lado y la levanto rápidamente, salvándola del tremendo accidente.

— Valla – el sujeto suspiraba con cansancio – por poco y resultas herida ¿estás bien conejita?

— S-si – la pequeña aún se recuperaba del susto – gra-gracias…

— Genial, debes ser un animal ninja de invocación o algo así – dijo el muchacho sonriendo a la pequeña conejita

— ¡Eli! – Kaguya llego corriendo muy asustada - ¡¿Estas bien?!

— S-sí, este chico me sa-salvo – la conejita estaba muy apenada

— Gracias por salvar a… - Kaguya vio al chico y quedo muy impresionada - … Eli

— Descuida, no hay problema. Me llamo…

— ¡Inari! – Sakura llego y abrazo al chico – has crecido mucho

— Señorita Sakura, sigue siendo muy hermosa

— Y tu muy honesto como siempre

— ¿Lo conoces Sakura-chan? – dijo Hinata un poco impresionada

— Él es el nieto de Tazuna, el hombre que construyo el puente y protegimos en aquella misión

Frente a ellas, estaba un muchacho con una estatura similar a la de Naruto. Tenía el cabello negro y picudo. Usaba una camisa sin mangas color celeste y un pantalón sencillo color gris. Llevaba una toalla sobre el cuello para secarse el sudor y usaban un cinturón donde portaba varias herramientas para construir. En su brazo derecho tenía una gran cicatriz de una gran cortada.

— Hace un tiempo fui con mi abuelo Tazuna y algunos constructores a traer unas cosas a la aldea – dijo Inari ya en una banca con las chicas – fue increíble como Naruto-nichan salvo al mundo y también detuvo la luna. Me hubiera gustado poder saludarlo

— Naruto-kun está aquí – dijo Hinata acariciando a Lola en sus piernas

— ¡¿De verdad?! – Inari se levantó muy emocionado

— Al igual que Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura – estamos de… misión y…

— Descuide señorita Sakura – dijo Inari calmando a la chica – no es necesario que me den detalles – Inari se giró hacia Kaguya – tú debes ser parte del equipo ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Yo… yo soy… - Kaguya tartamudeo mientras se sonrojaba, algo que notaron todas las chicas con una sonrisa – mi… mi nombre es Ka-kaguya

— Es un gusto – dijo Inari tomando su mano – eres muy linda

— ¡¿Yo li-linda?! – Kaguya alcanzo un tono totalmente intenso en sus mejillas

— Y dime Inari ¿Cómo está tu madre, la señorita Tsunami y el señor Tazuna? – Sakura pregunto rápido salvando a su pequeña hermana

— Ella está bien, ahora ayuda en el hospital del pueblo y también a mi abuelo. El abuelo Tazuna es mi mentor. Ahora soy su mano derecha – dijo Inari con una mirada nostálgica y alegre, cosa que cautivo a Kaguya – pero no hablemos aquí. ¿Por qué no vienen a nuestra casa?

— No queremos incomodarlos – dijo Hinata – ya tenemos un refugio

— Si le cuento a mi madre que los vi y no les ofrecí nuestra casa, de seguro me matara…

— ¡¿En serio te matara?! – dijo Kaguya sin entender el doble sentido de la broma

— No es en serio Kaguya-chan – dijo Hinata tratando de calmarla – bueno, solo debemos avisarles a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun

— Yo me encargo – Zerit se levantó de su lugar y empezó a agitar sus colas mientras cerraba sus ojos – bien… ¡listo!

— ¿Qué hiciste Zerit? – pregunto Sakura muy sorprendida

— Los zorros tiene la habilidad de comunicarse telepáticamente – dijo Lola en el regazo de Hinata – es una bufanda peluda presumida

— ¿Celosa? ¿Burrita miniatura? – respondió la zorrita con malicia

— ¡¿Qué dijiste…?! – antes de que la discusión se convirtiera en pelea, Sakura y Hinata las separaron

— Si ya avisaste a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura mirando de frente a la pequeña zorrita para después mirar al chico – te seguimos Inari

— Muy bien, síganme

Inari los guio por el pueblo mientras Sakura conversaba con el muy animada. Hinata observo como Kaguya miraba al chico con una mirada embobada, sabiendo la situación que enfrentaba la pequeña, así que trataría de ayudarla. Después de un rato, llegaron a una gran mansión donde vieron como una hermosa mujer con un kimono hogareño color azul con líneas blancas regaba un pequeño jardín. Tenía el cabello negro suelto y liso.

— Hola mama – dijo Inari saludando a la mujer – nos visitan viejos amigos

— Es la pequeña Sakura – la mujer corrió hacia la peli rosa y la abrazo con cariño – mírate, te convertiste en una hermosa señorita

— Gracias señorita Tsunami – respondió la peli rosa – usted sigue igual de hermosa

— ¡No digas eso! – Tsunami se sonrojo ante el comentario - ¡Ya no soy tan joven!

— Para mí se ve hermosa – dijo Kaguya con inocencia

— Tu eres una pequeña muy adorable – Tsunami abrazo a la pequeña diosa con fuerza y cariño

— Mama, Naruto-nichan y Sasuke también están aquí junto con ellos – Inari presento a los animales invocados y a Hinata

— Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, es uno honor – la chica se presentó con una reverencia

— Mi nombre es Zerit y ellas son Eli y la "Orejas de Burro" – hablo la zorrita señalando a las conejitas

— ¡Oye! – la mencionada de pelaje miel se enojo

— Si tenemos invitados, debo preparar algo delicioso – Tsunami entro a la casa, hasta que se dio cuenta que aun estrujaba a Kaguya - ¡Perdona! ¡Me olvide de ti!

— Des-descuide… no hay… problema – la pequeña jadeaba con dificultad – mi nombre es Kaguya Otsutsuki

— Qué bonito nombre, ¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar?

— ¡Por supuesto! – la pequeña entro muy alegre a la mansión seguida de sus amigas

Dentro, Tsunami e Inari les contaron como después de la ayuda del equipo #7, las cosas habían mejorado en el pequeño pueblito con la salida de los bandidos de Gato. El comercio y el apoyo de varias aldeas ninja, en especial después de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, permitieron que se construyera un hospital, un puerto en mejores condiciones, varias tiendas comerciales y hasta una pequeña escuela. Aunque aún rondaban algunos bandidos rencorosos, la aldea era más segura que en los tiempos del antiguo mafioso. Con respecto a Tazuna, el pueblo lo eligió como el gobernante del lugar. Después de un rato, Naruto, Sasuke y sus compañeros animales llegaron, recibiendo una calurosa bienvenida por parte de Tsunami e Inari. Llego la hora de la cena y Tsunami preparaba los últimos toques de la cena. En la sala de la gran mansión, Naruto hablaba de forma muy animada con Inari, el cual se impresionaba con los entrenamientos que había tenido el rubio ninja y sus hazañas en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, claro está que omitía las partes de la historia donde se hablaba de Kaguya.

— Inari, ayúdame a poner la mesa – dijo su madre desde la cocina

— ¡Si madre! – el chico se levantó para hacer el pedido de su madre

— Kaguya-chan – Hinata y Sakura se acercaron a la pequeña diosa - ¿Quieres ayudar a Inari-kun a poner la mesa?

— Yo n-no se – la pequeña estaba muy nerviosa – es que si…

— Vamos, tu puedes – dijo Sakura dándole ánimos – tal vez llegues a agradarle mas

— ¡¿En serio?! – la pequeña se sonrojo mucho y se levantó muy animada - ¡Lo hare!

La pequeña Kaguya salió al comedor para ayudar a Inari. Mientras tanto, los zorros y conejos hablaron con Naruto y los demás ninja

— Naruto-sama – hablo Zoro – debo regresar al bosque para informar nuestra situación. Zero y Zerit se quedaran con usted. Si me necesita, no dude en invocarme

— Claro Zoro, muchas gracias

— Hinata-sama, Connor y Eli regresaran a "La pradera saltarina" por otros pergaminos para usted y Kaguya-sama – hablo Bugs – Lola y yo nos quedaremos por si necesitan algo

— Gracias Bugs-san – dijo Hinata

Los pequeños animales ninja desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Cuando la mesa quedo puesta, Tazuna llego a la mansión. Al ver a los ninjas que le ayudaron en el pasado totalmente crecidos y frente a él, se llenó de mucha nostalgia mientras los abrazaba con mucho cariño, mientras Naruto y Sakura le devolvían el abrazo y Sasuke simplemente aceptaba el abrazo con cariño. Después de eso, se dispusieron a cenar mientras hablaban muy amenamente. Durante la cena Tazuna veía las parejas en su mesa.

— Creo que tenías razón hija – dijo Tazuna mientras tomaba una copa de sake

— ¿Sobre qué viejo Tazuna? – dijo el rubio

— Cuando ustedes se fueron – explico Tsunami – le dije a mi padre que Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun terminarían juntos

— ¡¿En serio?! – Sakura se ruborizo mucho, mientras Sasuke ocultaba su rostro que empezaba a ruborizarse

— Por supuesto – dijo Tsunami – aunque es una lástima que te quedaras solo Naruto-kun

— Para nada – el rubio tomo a Hinata para pegarla junto a el – ¡Yo encontré a Hinata que es mucho mejor!

— Naruto-kun… - Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario

— ¡¿Cómo que alguien mejor?! – dijo Sakura con furia - ¡¿Qué insinúas Naruto?!

— Na-nada, de veras – el rubio empezó a asustarse – apóyame teme

— Tú te lo buscaste por molestar a mi nov… ¡digo a Sakura! – Sasuke casi lo arruinaba

— Sasuke-kun… - ahora era el turno de la peli rosa de ruborizarse

— Estos jóvenes no saben cómo controlar sus reacciones – Tazuna se burlaba mientras seguía bebiendo

— Y dime Inari-kun – pregunto la oji perla al chico - ¿Tú tienes a alguien especial a tu lado?

— Yo… pues no – dijo el chico un poco apenado – creo que no he encontrado a la indicada. Además soy muy joven para el compromiso

— Pero no está demás tener a alguien especial a tu lado – dijo Sakura, sabiendo las intenciones de su amiga - ¿Y cómo qué tipo de chicas te gusta?

— Pues… - mientras el chico pensaba, Kaguya prestaba más atención a su respuesta – no lo sé. Creo que mientras sea segura de ella misma y no le tenga miedo a nada. Alguien que me respete y quiera por lo que soy, a pesar que no soy rico ni poderoso, solo un humilde constructor

— Ese es mi hijo – dijo Tsunami dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo

— ¡Mama! ¡Ya no soy un chiquillo!

Mientras las risas continuaban en el ambiente, la cena termino sin mucho problema. Llego la hora de dormir y los chicos y las chicas, incluidos los animales fueron puestos en habitaciones separadas, desanimando a Sakura que ya había logrado hacer que Sasuke durmiera con ella. Los chicos, Bugs y Zero ya estaban conciliando el sueño mientras las chicas hablaban muy animadas antes de dormir.

— Hinata-onechan, Sakura-onechan ¿Pueden ayudarme? – pregunto Kaguya mientras veía la luna desde la ventana

— ¿Qué pasa Kaguya-chan? – Hinata puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña

— ¿Qué es esto que siento cuando estoy cerca de Inari-kun?

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? – pregunto Sakura sabiendo la respuesta

— Mi corazón se acelera, siento muchos nervios al estar cerca de él, que no sé qué decirle y mis mejillas se sienten cálidas cuando hablo con el

— Kaguya-chan – dijo Hinata mientras la abrazaba – eso significa que estas enamorada

— ¿Enamorada?

— Cuando una persona se enamora de otra, es normal sentirse cómo te sientes ahora mismo – dijo Sakura – eso es amor

— ¿Amor? No lo entiendo. Creí que ya sentía amor por estar con ustedes o cuando veo a Hagoromo-kun y Hamura-kun o incluso a mi tío Toneri

— Hay muchas clases de amor Kaguya-chan – explico Hinata – el amor que sientes por Inari-kun, es uno muy especial. Es como el que tengo con Naruto-kun

— O como lo que yo siento por Sasuke-kun

— Entiendo. Pero, ¿creen que me acepte si le digo que yo…?

— Hay algunas cosas que no se necesitan explicar – dijo Sakura – pero tienes muchas oportunidades para encontrar a alguien más. Pero conozco muy bien a Inari y estoy segura que él te aceptara

— Solo se tu misma Kaguya-chan

— Gracias hermanas, las quiero mucho – Kaguya las abrazo muy feliz

La hora de dormir llego y las chicas se dispusieron a descansar. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando Kaguya se levantó al sanitario. Al salir, vio una silueta que bajaba a la sala. Ella se acercó y vio como Inari preparaba unas cosas en una mochila y se disponía a salir. Kaguya quiso salir detrás de él, así que fue a su habitación, se vistió con sus ropas ninjas y salió sin ser notada. La chica iba saltando por los arboles hasta que encontró a Inari entrando a una cabaña abandonada en el bosque. La chica se acercó a una ventana y vio como el joven carpintero trabajaba en algo, pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver con claridad. Cuando estaba por activar su Byakugan, sintió la presencia de otras personas cerca del lugar.

— ¿Kaguya-chan? – la chica se asustó al escuchar una voz chillona debajo de ella

— ¡Lola, no me asustes…!

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Inari salió mientras llevaba un martillo en sus manos

— ¡Soy yo Inari-kun! – Kaguya salió de entre las sombras junto a Lola

— Yo también – desde un árbol, Zerit también bajo acercándose al lugar

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo el chico un poco más tranquilo

— Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte eso muchachito – dijo Zerit

— *suspiro* pasen y véanlo – Inari los invito a pasar a la pequeña cabaña

Estaba muy oscuro cuando entraron. Inari encendió una bombilla y se apreció un pequeño taller. Había varios estantes llenos con figuritas de madera de varios animales. Había varias herramientas para el tallado de figuras.

— Este es un pequeño taller que utilizo para tallar estas figuras como un pasatiempo – comento Inari – cuando Naruto salvo al pueblo de los bandidos de Gato, me inspiro a tratar de hacer lo que yo quiera, sin importar lo que otros digan o hagan

— Son muy bonitas – dijo Kaguya muy impresionada

— Miren – Lola se acercó a una en una mase – es un conejo ¡Esta muy bien hecha!

— Y esta con forma de zorro es increíble – Zerit miraba una con forma de zorro

— Aun no soy un experto – dijo Inari con nostalgia – trabajo con mi abuelo Tazuna como aprendiz de constructor. Pero me gustaría viajar por el mundo para aprender mas

— ¿Y porque no lo haces? – dijo Zerit

— No es tan fácil. Mi madre y mi abuelo se quedarían solos. No puedo abandonarlos. Solo espero que algún día tenga el valor para ser libre

— Yo sé que podrás Inari-kun – dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa

— Gracias Kaguya-chan, en verdad lo aprecio y…

El ruido de un golpe se escuchó cerca de la cabaña. Inari apago la luz de la pequeña habitación y le dijo a las chicas que guardaran silencio. Kaguya activo su Byakugan y fio hacia el exterior. Vio a un gran grupo de hombres, como más de una docena y llevaban a un hombre muy herido arrastrando. En eso, vio como uno de ellos se puso frente al grupo.

— Habla tonto – hablo un hombre alto con la cara cubierta pero con una cicatriz de cortada en el ojo derecho - ¿Dónde vive el líder de este estúpido pueblo?

— Prefiero… que me maten… - hablo el sujeto herido – antes de… decírtelo

— Por mi está bien…

En un rápido movimiento de mano, un kunai atravesó el corazón del sujeto, para después caer al suelo muerto. Kaguya e Inari vieron esto. La pequeña ninja quedo muy asustada, pues era la primera vez que veía como alguien era asesinado. Zerit y Lola se enojaron por el acto de cobardía de ese ninja.

— Que patético – hablo el sujeto – primero un mocoso se atreve a desafiarme y ahora este sujeto

— Al menos lograste devolvérsela jefe – hablo otro sujeto - ¿Qué hacemos?

— El trato de esconderse por aquí. Significa que la casa del jefe del pueblo vive cerca. Sepárense y busquen la casa. Quiero a ese viejo vivo. Maten a los demás.

Los ninjas asesinos se dividieron. Inari miraba con furia la situación mientras Kaguya no lograba reaccionar.

— ¡Maldición! – dijo Inari con furia – ese sujeto regreso

— ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Lola muy sorprendida

— Hace un tiempo estaba buscando la mansión de mi abuelo para asesinarlo. Logre hacerle una cortada y lo amenace para que se fuera. Pero él también me hirió – el joven carpintero sostuvo su brazo derecho con dolor – por eso no quiero irme, porque sabían que volverían

— Y se dirigen a donde están los demás dormidos – dijo Zerit levantando sus colas – espero que ese tonto de Zero capte el mensaje o tendremos problemas

— Si les plantamos trampas en el camino, los detendremos el tiempo suficiente – dijo Lola preparando sus mini kunai – Kaguya-sama debemos irnos

— Ellos… lo mataron – Kaguya estaba muy asustada por lo sucedido

— Kaguya reacciona por favor – Zerit trataba de regresarle la razón

— Kaguya-chan – Inari puso sus manos en sus hombros – no tengas miedo. Yo sé que eres una valiente ninja

— Pero…

— Recuerda las enseñanzas de Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun – dijo Lola – no estás sola

— Es verdad pequeña. Recuerda que te apoyamos

— Chicas…

— Yo también te apoyo. Después de todo, es mi familia y la tuya la que está en peligro

— Es verdad – Kaguya se levantó y activo su Byakugan – no dejare que lastimen a mi familia

Sin decir más, todos salieron de la pequeña cabaña y corrieron con rumbo a la mansión de Tazuna. Los ninjas asesinos se dividieron en 4 grupos de cinco ninjas. Kaguya creo tres clones de sombra para interceptarlos mientras la original corría con Inari hacia la mansión. El primer grupo llego a un pequeño arroyo. Cuando se disponían a seguir su búsqueda, sintieron algo muy rápido corriendo entre sus piernas. En eso, varias raíces atraparon a los ninjas, para hacerlos caer. En eso, aparecieron frente a ellas Kaguya y Lola.

— No escaparan – Lola levanto sus patitas a forma de hacer un jutsu - ¡Vamos Kaguya!

— ¡Si! – ambas hicieron las mismas posiciones de manos – **Estilo de Madera: Jutsu Trampa de Conejos**

Mas lianas salieron de la tierra y gracias al chakra de Kaguya fueron más grandes y poderosas. Las lianas atraparon a todos los ninjas y estas empezaron a drenar su chakra hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Lola miro a Kaguya con mucho orgullo por el éxito de su trampa. Un segundo grupo se acercó al pueblo cerca de la costa. Cuando se disponían a entrar para atacar a todos, bolas de fuego bloquearon su camino. En eso, apareció Zerit frente a ellos agitando sus dos colas con furia. Detrás de los ninjas estaba Kaguya mostrando su Byakugan.

— ¡Adelante Kaguya! – Zerit levanto sus colas, las cuales se encendieron en llamas – **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Saetas Llameantes**

Varias flechas de fuego salieron de la boca de Zerit a forma de flechas, desorientando a los enemigos. Estos empezaron a moverse a los lados, pero fueron detenidos por Kaguya.

— **Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Balas de Aire** – unas poderosas balas de aire comprimido salían de la boca de Kaguya neutralizando al enemigo

Los ninjas enemigos empezaron a caer al suelo con golpes en sus brazos y piernas, quedando inmovilizados. Kaguya empezó a atarlos junto a Zerit para después correr hacia la mansión. El tercer grupo llego a una zona llena de varias rocas. Cuando estaban por seguir con su búsqueda, empezaron a hundirse en arenas movedizas, lo raro es que no estaban ahí. Al mirar al frente, Kaguya estaba con una posición de manos y de rodillas.

— **Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Trampa de Tierra Suave** – Kaguya había realizado un campo para atrapar a su enemigo

— ¡Lancen los Kunai con papeles explosivos! – grito uno de los ninjas para que los demás sacaran sus kunai

— **¡Rotación Celestial!** – Kaguya empezó a girar a gran velocidad creando un domo de chakra que desvió todos los kunai – Yo soy una ninja y no dejare que ustedes me derroten

La trampa de tierra empezó a succionar más a los enemigos hasta que solo quedo su cabeza al aire. El grupo del líder llego a las afueras de la mansión muy satisfechos. Cuando se disponían a avanzar, sintieron varias cortadas en sus piernas a gran velocidad. En eso, Zerit, Lola, Kaguya e Inari llegaron para ver como sus enemigos caían heridos.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? – hablo el líder, pero vio una silueta color naranja frente a ellos

— Nadie atacara esta casa en mi guardia…

Frente a ellos estaba Zero, pero por su mirada, parecía muy enojado, casi rivalizando con los ojos de Kurama. Sus dos colas desprendían un poderoso brillo rojizo.

— ¿Qué le paso a Zero? – dijo Lola muy impresionada

— Cuando se enoja, reacciona de esa forma – explico Zerit – por eso lo ponemos siempre en la guardia. No hay quien lo derrote en ese estado

En eso, aparecieron Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura y detrás de ellos Tazuna. Zero había recibido la señal de Zerit y había despertado a todos.

— Ya te había visto antes – dijo Tazuna – eres uno de los últimos renegados de Gato que insistía en atacar este pueblo. Pero veo que has fracasado. Todo por una ridícula ambición

— Yo retomare el liderazgo en nombre de Gato – el sujeto retiro su máscara, revelando varios símbolos extraños – y si no puedo hacer eso, ¡Me asegurare de que tu no lo hagas anciano!

En el rostro del sujeto había varios sellos de la clase explosiva. En eso, empezaron a desbordar un brillo rojizo muy intenso. Sasuke y Naruto se preparaban para tratar de alejarlo, pero Kaguya llego detrás del ninja y coloco su palma en su rostro. De repente, el Byakugan de la pequeña despertó y el sello empezó a ser absorbido por Kaguya, pasando a su mano por completo. El pobre hombre quedo muy agotado y sin su haz bajo la manga, mientras que Kaguya destruyo el sello que se había grabado en su mano.

— Tu… querías matar a estas personas – Kaguya temblaba con mucha rabia - ¡Eres un monstruo!

Varias estacas de hueso empezaron a brotar de la espalda de la pequeña Kaguya, alarmando a sus hermanos. La pequeña ninja se preparó para acabar con su enemigo, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Al mirar, vio el rostro de Inari con preocupación. El chico abrazo a Kaguya con mucha ternura.

— Kaguya-chan, no dejes que el dolor y la venganza te dominen – dijo Inari – tú eres alguien muy especial. Eres mejor que el

— Yo… yo no… - Kaguya empezó a reaccionar por lo que pretendía hacer – lo siento… pero el asesino…

— Como ninja, en algún momento tendrás que ver o hacer algo como tomar la vida de alguien – dijo Sasuke llegando a su lado

— Pero si sabes que fue por una buena razón, no debes sentirte culpable – dijo Naruto colocándose a la altura de su pequeña hermana – pero si tienes la oportunidad de detenerlo sin matarlo, entonces sabrás que hiciste lo correcto. Así pagara por sus crímenes

— Eres una gran ninja y una gran chica, Kaguya-chan

— Gracias, Inari-kun…

Un poderoso brillo empezó a cubrir a Kaguya. Al terminar, había cambiado por completo. Su cuerpo era el de una chica de 16 años. Tenía un físico muy similar al de Hinata en esa edad. Su traje ninja se había adaptado, haciendo que el símbolo de su clan resaltara en la espalda de su blusa. Su cabello estaba un poco más grande y sus cuernos habían crecido un poco más. Tenía dos marcas blancas en su frente un poco más resaltadas y había una muy pequeña protuberancia en medio de la frente. Cuando Inari la vio convertida en una chica de su edad, quedo muy impresionado, pero a la vez, muy sonrojado.

— Inari-kun – dijo la chica un poco temerosa – espero que mi nueva apariencia y poder, no te resulte extraño

— Kaguya-chan – Inari se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros – eres muy linda. Y no me importa que poderes tengas, porque sigues siendo tu misma

Kaguya no hizo más que llorar de felicidad mientras abrazaba con mucho cariño a Inari. Después de eso, las autoridades que protegían la aldea de las Olas se llevaron prisioneros a los ninjas asesinos. Naruto y los demás procedieron a contar a Tazuna y Tsunami la condición de Kaguya, para explicar lo sucedido. Ambos quedaron muy sorprendidos al saber la verdad y el origen de la joven ninja. Pero comprendieron y entendieron todo. Además, la pequeña les había probado que su pasado había quedado muy atrás y ahora era una chica nueva. Ya casi al atardecer, el grupo ninja se encontraba en la orilla del puente con las provisiones conseguidas y listos para volver a la fortaleza Uchiha.

— Viejo Tazuna, espero volver a verlo pronto – dijo Naruto saludando al viejo constructor – Inari, cuídate mucho

— Cuídense mucho muchachos – dijo Tazuna – me dio gusto volver a verlos. Y me alegran que sigan siendo el mismo grupo de "chiquillos latosos"

— Usted sigue siendo un vejestorio molesto – dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

— Cuídese mucho Tsunami-san – dijo Hinata con una reverencia – gracias por su hospitalidad

— Me dio mucho gusto volver a verla – dijo Sakura

— Cuídense mucho chicas – Tsunami las abrazo con cariño – y cuiden mucho a sus novios

— ¡¿Eeehhhh?! – las pobres chicas se sonrojaron, pero estaban felices

— Adiós Kaguya-chan – dijo Inari abrazando a la chica – espero que tengas éxito en tu misión y cuídate mucho

— Inari-kun – Kaguya puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amigo donde tenía la gran cicatriz – esto es para ti

Al instante, un poderoso brillo cubrió el brazo de Inari. Al terminarse, la cicatriz en su brazo se había ido y también no le causaba dolor al moverlo.

— ¡Me curaste! – Inari estaba muy sorprendido y emocionado

— Tú me ayudaste a mí y yo te ayude a ti. Cuídate Inari-kun

Kaguya se despidió del joven carpintero dándole un beso en la mejilla, quedándose los dos muy sonrojados. El grupo ninja se empezó a despedir caminando hacia el bosque, mientras Inari y su familia se despedían, pero con una sonrisa boba y de enamorado. Mientras en el grupo ninja, Kaguya caminaba muy sonrojada y feliz, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus hermanos.

— Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo se llama esto que siento en mi pecho? Es cálido y me hace sentir muy feliz – dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa

— Eso quiere decir que estas enamorada Kaguya-chan – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – te enamoraste de Inari-kun

— Ustedes hacen una linda pareja – dijo Sakura muy alegre – así como Sasuke-kun y yo

— ¿Ustedes son pareja? – dijo Kaguya muy sorprendida y de forma inocente, hiriendo a los mencionados en su orgullo

— ¡Tienes razón Kaguya-chan! – dijo Naruto con burla - ¡Ellos no parecen pareja!

— ¡Naruto! – Sakura empezó a perseguir por el bosque al rubio mientras Sasuke lo seguía muy de cerca

— ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto Kaguya muy curiosa

— No Kaguya-chan – dijo Hinata abrazando a la chica – solo que algunos tienen diferentes formas de expresar su amor. Así como tú con Inari y así como nosotros a ti

— Expresar amor a alguien – al decir eso, a Kaguya llego el recuerdo de sus hijos y el nombre de alguien que había olvidado: Tenji

Y mientras Kaguya seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y en sus nuevas emociones, Naruto había quedado en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza, mientras Hinata lo curaba y Sasuke detenía a Sakura. Sin duda, el amor hacia muchas cosas raras a las personas, como lo hizo con Kaguya.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola amigos, disculpen la tardanza, pero el trabajo mata la inspiracion y las ideas. En fin, aqui el siguiente capitulo. No queria alargar mucho la historia, pero las ideas simplemente llegan. Como pueden ver, aun quedan muchas historias que necesitan actualizacion, pero pronto veran en mi perfil sobre el ritmo que llevaran las actualizaciones. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

 **Dejen por favor un Review para seguir inspirandome y los invito a pasar por mis otras historias**

 **Gracias de nuevo y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

* * *

 **P.D. Estoy buscando un compañero para un proyecto de historia de suspenso. La idea esta en el tintero y como nunca he trabajado en ese genero, necesito consejos y apoyo. Gracias por su comprension**


	7. Noticias Importantes

Hola queridos amigos y lectores

Aprovechare este espacio para informarles las siguientes noticias relacionadas a mis futuros proyectos, planes, buenas y malas noticias

Vamos a darle

\- Primero, es mejor empezar con lo malo para aliviar la tension poco a poco. Las historias: "La Redencion de una diosa" y "Power Rangers S.E.N." por desgracia eh decidido dejarlas morir de forma oficial (hay otras historias en mi muro que tambien ya no continue, pero se me hace feo borrarlas -_- ) y esto es porque simplemente la inspiracion ya no quiere llegar. Tengo las ideas bien claras, pero mis manos simplemente no quieren escribir. Por lo que eh decidido ponerlas en adopcion. La otra opcion, es que si alguien desea ser mi compañero de escritura para estas historias, sera bienvenido. Dejen PM o en un review si alguien se anima.

\- Segundo, dentro de mis viejos proyectos, se encuentra "El Guardian de los sueños", esta sera mi primera historia larga, por lo que sus actualizaciones seran mas tardadas, pero sera para bien, pues me estoy tomando el tiempo para escribirla con lujo de detalle. Espero que los resultados sean de su agrado.

\- Tercero, tengo en trabajo arduo los proyectos: "Cronicas del viaje de un fan NH al mundo Shinobi", "Digimon Frontier: The Legendary Knight" y "Naruto: El entretenimiento de Kushina" los cuales, dos de ellos son populares, excepto uno (cof cof, Digimon, cof cof). Les doy las gracias por quienes siguen estas historias, pero perdonen mi pequeño capricho, me gustaria que le dieran una oportunidad a esta historia, o al menos que la compartieran con alguien que guste de estas historias. Espero contar con su apoyo

\- Cuarta y ultima, nuevos proyectos llegaran, entre ellos uno similar al de Cronicas y Digimon, usando personas del mundo real, dentro de un mundo ficticio. EL primero sera sobre Pokemon, aun debo planearlo bien. Pero, la opinion del lector es muy importante, por lo que, lanzo la siguiente propuesta: Si alguno quiere, tiene, piensa, planea, sueña, alguna idea sobre una historia, one-shot, o simplemente quiere ver algo que nunca creyo ver en el anime o manga, solo dejen en los reviews sus ideas y las tomare en cuenta. Todas seran leidas

Sin mas que agregar, pido disculpas por tomar un poco de su tiempo. Espero que estas noticias no los hagan enojar, si es asi, aceptare sus criticas, de buena forma.

Gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad que le brindan a este escritor soñador.

Se despide Emperor92

Que tengan un buen dia

¡Paz!


	8. Adopcion Confirmada

Saludos queridos lectores

Me complace anunciar que la historia La Redencion de una Diosa ya fue adoptada

Y la persona que toma esta historia es nada mas y nada menos que el compañero "dante21"

Este compañero aun no tiene un repertorio de historias, pero tiene la motivacion y las ideas. Ademas, siempre hay que darle oportunidad a quien la desea de verdad. Asi que, deposito mi confianza en el y espero le den una oportunidad

Gracias por todo y que tengan un buen dia


End file.
